Yo-Kai Journey
by muk854
Summary: As a new story unfolds for Nate Adams and his Yo-Kai friends, they soon find that Katie now possess a Yo-Kai Watch. With this new discovery how will the friendship between Nate and Katie go now.
1. The New Watch

Yo-Kai Journey

 **This is my first fan fiction on Yo-Kai Watch, I hope you enjoy. If possible please leave a review and try to make some suggestions on this story if you would like to see more.**

It's another regular day with the people of Springdale. Unbeknownst to them, mischievous Yo-Kai go and inspirit people, making do as in their nature. Though they are invisible to humans, young Nate Adams holds the Yo-Kai Watch, a device that allows him to see the illusive Yo-Kai. With it, he goes and befriends any Yo-Kai that are causing them trouble, adding them to his supernatural entourage. However, Nate won't be the only one with a Yo-Kai Watch.

As we see Nate in is room right now he is…panicking? "This is not good; this is not good at all!" Nate exclaims in a panicked motion. Meanwhile Whisper, his Yo-Kai butler, is just watching him screaming around his room. "What's the problem now Nate?" Whisper asks. "I haven't got a present for Katie and her birthday is tomorrow," he says worryingly. Katie is one of Nate's friends and has had a crush on her ever since he has met her. Throughout all his life, Nate has been trying to impress her but always to no avail. He had hoped that by getting her the perfect gift for her birthday, he might get her to see him as more than a friend. But he has been distracted with all of the Yo-Kai that he forgot to get something for Katie.

"This could my only chance to get her to notice me without any Yo-Kai interrupting," Nate explains looking depressed. "Well perhaps she wouldn't mind you not getting her a gift, after all, she does see you as a true friend," the butler says trying to get Nate into a better mood than he is in now. "Maybe so, but I still want to get her something to show that I didn't forget her birthday." Nate replies, "What am I going to do now."

"If it makes you feel any better, I might be able to help you with your gift problem," Whisper says reassuringly. "You can, how?" Nate says with a confused look. "Quite simple, we just look at what the Yo-Kai world has though the Yo-Kai pad and see if it has anything Katie would like," The ghost says while pulling out his Yo-Kai pad. "After that I can just go to the Yo-Kai world and pick it up just in time for Katie's birthday." Nate's mood had suddenly gone from all depressed to all joyful, "That's perfect, they must have something she'll like!" Nate exclaims with joy.

For the next couple of minutes Nate and Whisper were scrolling through the Yo-Kai pad, looking through all kinds of Yo-Kai related items ranging from fusing items to different Yo-Kai watches

They were going to just give up when they had finally found something that caught their interest. What they saw was a pink necklace with hearts on the outer case and it had a glass case where you can probably put a picture inside it. "That's perfect, Katie would love that necklace," Nate exclaims. "Then she'll love you," Whisper says jokingly. "Shut up and just order it." Nate says looking annoyed. With Whisper sneaking a chuckle he orders the necklace and puts away his Yo-Kai pad, "I can assure that I'll be back with the necklace by the time you come back from school tomorrow," he says. "Thanks Whisper I don't know how to repay you." Nate says. With that the day ends and Nate goes to bed, thinking how much Katie will enjoy her necklace tomorrow.

*The next day*

Nate comes home from school and enters his room to see if Whisper has come back with Katie's gift. Sure enough Whisper wasn't there but there was a box sitting on his desk. When he opened up the box he saw the necklace which looked as it was on the Yo-Kai pad. "Perfect, I better get going and give this to Katie," Nate says as he takes the box and heads to Katie's house.

As soon as Nate got to Katie's home, he placed to the necklace to with all of the other gifts are and then he enjoyed the party. The party was pretty simple piñata, games, and cake. However it is when Katie started opening her presents that we are moving on to right now. She had opened all of her gifts except for Nate's gift. When she opened the box, her eyed had brightened when she had laid her eyes on the necklace. "Wow it's so beautiful, I love it," she said with glee. She then thanked Nate and then tried it on, _"Well I have to owe Whisper on this one, the necklace was perfect for her, and the best part there aren't any Yo-Kai related problems right now,"_ Nate thought. As soon as the party Nate had started to head home, not noticing the particular design of the center of the necklace.

When he got home, he found himself to Whisper just searching his room for something. "Hey Whisper what's going on, did you lose your Yo-Kai pad again," Nate says. "No I believe I had misplaced the necklace that I got from the Yo-Kai world," Whisper says while still franticly searching through Nate's stuff. "Oh you don't have to worry about that, I already gave it to Katie, she loved it," Nate said reassuring. Whisper however was not reassured, "You what! Oh no this is bad this is very, very bad," the ghost says worryingly. "What's the big deal?" Nate asks confusingly. "The big deal Nate is that the necklace isn't just an ordinary necklace," Whisper said, "It's another model of the Yo-Kai watch!" This was when Nate had begun to panic too, "What another Yo-Kai watch! Why didn't we see this, oh man, I was so worried about getting Katie a gift that we didn't look more into it," Nate had said with a worried expression on his face. "Nate, if Katie finds about what the necklace truly is then…" Whisper explains. "… then her life will never be the same again," Nate continues, "So, what do we do now." "Now," Whisper says, "We wait and see what happens next."


	2. The Dream

Two weeks have passed since Katie's birthday, and so far everything is normal with her. Seeing this have calmed both Nate and Whisper down, knowing that there is nothing to worry about. "Looks like we had nothing to worry about," said Whisper. "Yeah, maybe everything will be normal, it's been two whole weeks and Katie doesn't seem the bit off at all," Nate replied. Ever since they had accidentally given Katie the Yo-Kai necklace, they had been keeping a close eye on her to see if she found out about the necklace. All seemed normal with the girl, with the exception of her getting weird because of any Yo-Kai.

That night however, was when everything had changed for both Nate and Katie. When Katie was about to go to sleep, she had put her necklace down next to her desk and went to bed. After that, the necklace began to glow but Katie was unaware of this. Katie was then woken up from the ground shaking, but she wasn't in her room, she was outside on the streets. "What, where am I?" she had asked herself as she stood up and looking around. As she was wondering to herself, she could hear that whatever was causing the earthquakes was starting to get closer to her. When she turned around to see what it was, she was terrified at what she saw. Behind her was a red monster the size of her house, with a golden horn on its head. It wore a brown loincloth and black trouser and its hand was a massive spiked club. When it spotted her, it let out a massive roar which got Katie back to her senses and she had begun to run. The monster did its best to either grab her or even crush her with its club, but Katie had dodged them skillfully, _"Thank goodness for gymnastics,"_ she thought. However, she was beginning to tire out and the monster was starting to catch up. With a massive swing, the giant smashed its club onto the ground, causing Katie to trip. Luckily she was able to escape from the monster through an alley way before it grabbed her.

Catching her breath Katie then went for the other side of the alley, hoping to get far away from the giant. "I think I lost it," she said, but as soon as she did, the creature appeared right behind her and let a massive roar. As she stepped back, she fell right at the monster's feet. With her stunned nowhere to go, the monster lifted its club, getting ready to crush Katie. Unable to move, Katie screamed with terror.

"Paws of Fury!" was all she had heard before the giant came tumbling on its side. What Katie saw was a red cat standing on two legs, a yellow belt warmer, and twin tails on fire.

Soon the monster began to get back up letting out another roar and came charging for the cat, but soon it had been caught a blaze. Katie then saw an orange lion with a mane of fire and was dressed in a martial arts robe. With the new arrival of the lion, the monster kept catching on fire every time it tried to stand up again. Eventually, the monster was able to get able completely and was about to smash them with its club when it got struck again but what looked like a blade of water. Wielding it was a duck creature that looked similar to a samurai Katie saw in History class. As the blade struck, the monster had fallen again and then just faded away.

As soon as it had disappeared, what Katie had seen next was even more shocking than ever. Running towards the creatures that saved her life was none other than, Nate. As soon as she saw him she immediately woke up and she was back in her room. However she saw that her necklace was shining a bright light. When she picked it up, it suddenly flipped open and a blue light was shot out of it to reveal a purple and pink tapir with sharp teeth and an orange flower next to her eye. "What, what are you," Katie asked in a frail voice. As soon as the tapir noticed that it was seen it ran out of the room, leaving Katie by herself to wonder what is going on, and why did she see Nate with those weird animals.

On the other side of the neighborhood, Nate was also asleep, and his watch was glowing as well. He then woke to see he was on the streets as well. "What why am I am in Terror Time, wait, if I'm here then that means, oh no not him," Nate had said when he recognized where he was. He then saw the giant red oni known as Gargaros coming towards him. He then rolled in to an alley way that was near to get away from him, that was when he realized something was off. Gargaros wasn't coming after him; he just kept on charging ahead. When Nate went to check what Gargaros was after he was even more terrified than he was before. He saw Katie on the floor with Gargaros about to crush her with his club. "No Katie!" he yelled out just as he was pulling out his Yo-Kai medals.

"Come on out my friend, calling Jibanyan!" Nate said as he flipped his medal in the air and inserting it into his watch. "Yo-Kai medal, do your thing.

 **Summoning, Charming!**

 **Alarming!**

 **Boom, boom, walla walla**

 **Dance Dance**

 **Charming!**

 **Jibanyan!**

"Jibanyan, you got to stop Gargaros from hurting Katie," Nate told to the cat yo-kai. "You got it Nyate, Paws of Fury!" Jibanyan had replied as he used his soultimate causing the oni to fall down. "We need more fire power," Nate said.

"Come on out my friend, calling Blazion, Yo-Kai medal, do your thing!"

 **Summoning, Brave!**

 **Soul Shave!**

 **Flamo engrave!**

 **Flash team'a Brave!**

 **Blazion!**

"Blazion, stop Gargaros!" Nate said to the lion. With that, Blazion's mane grew larger and Gargaros was then caught on fire multiple times. "Let's finish this," Nate said.

"Come on out my friend, calling Appak, Yo-Kai medal, do your thing!"

 **Summoning, Charming!**

 **Alarming!**

 **Boom, boom, walla walla**

 **Dance Dance**

 **Charming!**

 **Appak!**

"Appak finish off Gargaros!" Nate told Appak. Nodding in agreement, Appak launched towards the beast with its blade, "Torrent Slash!" he yelled as he slashed his blade through Gargaros with ease. After that the giant Yo-Kai just faded away. Nate then ran towards Katie to see if she was alright. As soon as he laid eyes on her he had awoke and was back in his room. "Whisper," Nate said to his Yo-Kai butler. "Yes Nate, what seems to be the problem," the ghost asked hesitantly. "I think, I think Katie knows about Yo-Kai, I don't know how but I am sure of it. Now the real question is, what am I going to tell her when I see her again," Nate had said.

 **Hope you enjoyed, if you liked it please leave a review and it would be helpful if you left a suggestion for the story. Also if you can try to share this with some of your friends please, thank you.**


	3. The First Encounter

**Ok, let me get a few things clear. 1, I'm going to try to do my own tale of the anime, however I've only seen the episodes that aired in the U.S. and only a few sub. 2, I might make a reference to the game but not a lot since I unfortunately don't have it yet. The story may not be what you expect with the little knowledge I know, but I'll try my best. Enjoy.**

Katie had been thinking the whole morning about her dream last night and what she saw when she woke up. Why was that monster chasing her, what were those creatures that had saved her, why was there a tapir in her room, and, most importantly, what does Nate have to do with all of this? These questions had been racing in her mind the whole time, and it had all started when she got her necklace from Nate two weeks ago. _"Surely Nate didn't intend for all of this to happen to me, but still, what has this necklace got to do with this?"_ she thought to herself.

Ever since Katie met Nate, she felt like her life was complete around him. But since their bug hunt back in the summer, he has begun to act strange. However, she still has a strong feeling towards him, almost like a crush. But this whole thing has begun to change how she felt towards him.

She decided to go on a walk to try to clear her mind off things; luckily it was the weekend so she didn't have to see Nate until the next day. As she left, she stared at her necklace trying to see what happened that made it show that tapir. It was then she noticed a button on the side of it, Katie then pressed it to have it flip open and shine the light. However she didn't see anything in it, _"That's weird, I guess I was still dreaming when I saw that tapir,"_ she thought to herself as she closed her necklace and continued walking.

As she was walking, she then saw Nate heading in her direction. Not wanting to see him yet, she quickly made a detour through the park and just continued walking. "That was close," Katie said to herself. It was then when she noticed her necklace began to glow the same way it did last night. Seeing this, Katie decided to flip the necklace open again only to see a hooded girl sitting by herself on a bench looking depressed.

Curious, Katie walked towards the little girl to see what was wrong with her. As she got closer, she started to feel a slight chill coming from the girl. "Excuse me, is something the matter," Katie asked her. Looking up, the girl was terrified and went behind the bench. Katie noticed that she had pale skin, cyan eyes, dark blue hair with a light gray tip, a blue kimono, and that her hood was a light blue cape with a bubbly texture near the bottom. She also noticed that the girl had levitated away from her when she noticed Katie.

"Hey, its okay, I just want to know what's wrong," Katie said trying to calm the girl's nerves down. Seeing that she meant no harm, the girl went towards her a little bit, "I'm sorry; I'm just not used to new people," the girl replied, "I lost something very important to me, and can't find it." She then started to tear up, but instead of tears, she was crying out icicles."

"Well maybe I can help. What does it look like?" Katie said. "You would, thank you so much!" the girl exclaimed with joy, "It was a hair clip that looked like it was made of ice; I last saw it when I was near the mall." "Ok then, let's get going, my name's Katie, mind if I ask what's your name is," Katie asked. "My name is Frostina, nice to meet you Katie," Frostina replied. As soon as they finished introducing themselves to each other, they started to head to the mall.

"So, how did you lose your clip," said Katie, trying to make some conversation. "Well, I was just minding my own business when a horde of people just came out of nowhere. I was just trying to get away from being crushed when my clip fell off and got lost among the crowd." Frostina replied. "That clip is very important to me, I really need it back!" she said with worry in her voice. "It's ok, we'll find it. I promise you," Katie said reassuring the cloaked girl. As they continued walking, Katie couldn't help but notice that Frostina was letting out a path of snowflakes when she floated. "Hey, how come there are snowflakes whenever you float, and how are you floating?" Katie asked. Frostina only replied with a nervous look on her face, showing Katie that she doesn't want to talk about it.

When they reached the mall, Frostina took Katie to where she was when she lost her clip. They then searched the entire area for the clip, but it was nowhere to be found. "I don't understand I dropped it here, where could it be?" Frostina said with worry. It was then when Katie's necklace began to glow again just it did last night and when she found Frostina. "Could it be," Katie said as she opened her watch to search what it was sensing. She searched around to find a giant purple bird with its belly a lighter shade of purple, two small legs with talons and a long strand of a single hair with a leaf at the end. In its hand (or wing?), Katie noticed it held a clip that looked like it was made of ice.

"Frostina, that giant bird has your clip," she said as she pointed to the bird. "This giant bird has a name, and it's Peckpocket," Peckpocket replied as it noticed that Katie can see him, "And this clip is mine now." "What do you mean that clip is yours, that clip belongs to me!" Frostina said as she floated in front of Peckpocket's face. "Sorry kid, finders keepers, losers weepers," he said with a harsh tone.

"But it belongs to her, she just lost it among the crowd, you can't just take it for yourself," Katie said trying to support Frostina. "If she really cared about this thing, then maybe she shouldn't have lost it," Peckpocket replied. "Give it back, now!" Frostina shouted to him. As she shouted, the mall suddenly got all dark and chilly. It was then, with no second to react, that a humongous blizzard had swept across the entire mall. People everywhere were either trying to leave the mall or hide from the blizzard inside the stores.

Katie had got trapped in the center of the storm, which seemed to be coming from Frostina. Not knowing how the little girl was capable of doing this, she felt like she was going to collapse from hypothermia. Katie tried to call out to her to get her to stop, "Frostina! Please, you have to stop!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. Frostina then turned around to see that Katie was having trouble with the storm. She then looked around and noticed that her storm was causing trouble for everyone around her. She suddenly went from enraged to sadness.

As she calmed down, the storm started to die down as well. With the storm completely gone, she turned around to face Katie, "I'm sorry Katie. I don't know what came over me, I was just so mad about my clip that I lost control of myself," she said while she was starting to cry out ice shards again. "It's ok, I don't blame you, I wouldn't be myself if someone wouldn't give back something dear to me," Katie replied trying to reassure the little girl. Seeing that she was forgiven, Frostina wiped her ice shards away and smile back at Katie.

"Speak for yourself," said the familiar voice of Peckpocket. When Katie and Frostina turned around, they saw that Peckpocket was completely frozen in a block of ice. "Ok you win, I'll give your clip back, you didn't have to make such a fuss about it," he said as he dropped the clip from his wing, which was the only thing unfrozen. Frostina then went down to pick it up, "Thank you for being reasonable," she said to him. "Whatever, are you going to unfreeze me or what," he said. "Sorry, I can't unfreeze things. You just have to wait until you thaw out," Frostina replied with a smile on her face. With that Frostina and Katie left the mall, leaving Peckpocket with a frustrated face.

"Katie, I can't thank you enough for helping me get my clip back," Frostina said as she put her clip on. "Hey it wasn't a problem, I'm just glad you're alright and back to normal," Katie replied. "I have to go now; I hope we can meet again soon," Frostina said. "Me too," Katie agreed. With that Frostina floated away leaving Katie by herself staring at the sky. "The sky sure is beautiful, isn't it," a voice said from behind her. As Katie jumped back she found that the voice belonged to none other than Nate.

"Nate, you scared me. What are you doing here?" Katie asked. "I was just walking by when I saw you. Katie, there something I need to talk to you about." Nate said with a serious expression. As he said that, Katie's phone rang unexpectedly. She picked it up to hit ignore when she noticed it was from her mother. "Sorry Nate, my mom wants me now, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," she said. "Yeah I guess so," Nate replied as she left home. She didn't notice however, that her necklace had been glowing when she was near Nate.

"Well that was unexpected. What were you going to tell her Nate?" Whisper asked Nate. "I was going to tell her the truth about the necklace. I feel like it's important for her to know the truth from me," Nate said with a worried expression. The reason he came to the mall because he saw that a storm was brewing near that area. When he went to check it out, the storm was gone and he saw Katie staring at the sky. "She could've gotten hurt from the storm; she didn't know what caused it. Soon she might find herself in a situation where she could get hurt or worse." He said starring at Katie as she walked home.

 **Hoped you enjoyed this chapter, as always try to leave a review and/or a suggestion for the story, and try to share this story among some of your friends. Thank you.**


	4. Katie's Choice

**So this is the rewrite of chapter 4. I kept some parts of the old version but I made some changes. I hope you enjoy this if not, then I don't know.**

Monday, to most kids, it's just a day that opens another boring week of school. However, that isn't the only reason why young Nate was worried. He knows that today, he has to tell Katie the truth of her Yo-Kai necklace. This was something he wasn't looking forward to because it might ruin his friendship with her. All ready, he heads out the door and starts walking to school. This wasn't easy for Katie either. Everything up to this moment had been confusing for her. The dream, the tapir, Peckpocket, and even Frostina, what does this it all have to do with Nate and her necklace? Knowing the only way to get her answers was through him, she starts walking to school as well.

* * *

Nate's POV: As soon as I got to the gate, the first thing I did was head towards the class immediately, not waiting for Katie to show up. Of course Whisper and Jibanyan were curious what I was thinking. "Nate what are you doing, aren't you going to wait for Katie to show up?" Whisper asked.

"No way, I'm not ready to face her yet. I'm still thinking on what to say to her, one wrong word, and any chances of me impressing her are gone," I explained. As soon as I got to my class and went to my seat, I saw Katie entering the school. "Nyate calm down. Everything is going to be ok." Jibanyan said trying to help me. For my sakes, I hope he's right.

* * *

Katie's POV: Knowing full well that Nate was inside, I started to think how I'm going to confront him. _"I'm still shaken up from all of this, I'll just tell him about this when school ends,"_ I thought to myself. I then went into the classroom and take my seat. But then my necklace began to glow as soon as I passed Nate, no surprise there. I then saw that no one noticed it so I just sat down and waited for school to begin.

* * *

No one's POV: As the day went by Nate and Katie did their best to stay clear of each other. This, however, didn't go unnoticed by their friends Bear and Eddie. "Hey Nate, why are you avoiding Katie? You usually try to get as close to her as possible." Eddie asked. "Yeah, it's like you guys are mad with each other. What happened between you two?" Bear asked. Knowing there was no escape; Nate told them as much as possible to sound believable but also not sound crazy.

"Wow, you got yourself in quite a corner. Anyways of getting out?" asked Bear. "All I can think about is telling her the truth. But I'm afraid that we will no longer be friends," Nate confessed. "Dude, you got nothing to worry about. From what I can tell over the past years, you and her are tight, nothing will separate you two," Eddie said reassuringly.

"Thanks man, I feel better now," Nate said. As he ended their conversation, the bell that told everyone that school was over rang. "Well, it's now or never," he said as he left his friends to go tell Katie the truth. "So what are you going to tell her?" Whisper asked. "You'll see but first, Jibanyan, I'm going to need to ask a favor of you." Nate said as Jibanyan looked at him confused.

Eventually the time had come for both of them. Nate ran into Katie just outside the school gate while she was leaning on a tree, not surprised to see her there "You knew I would come this way, that's why you waited here isn't it?" he asked. "Yeah, I known you for a long time to know that you always walk home this way," Katie confirmed.

"That's what I figured, I suppose it's time to explain about your necklace," he said. "Yes Nate I want to know everything about…" she said but was soon interrupted as her necklace began to glow. "This happened before, and every time it glows, I see some strange figure. So let's see what's with you." Katie said as she shined her necklace on Nate.

The light revealed two figures near Nate, one was floating above that looked like a ghost and the other was standing next to him that looked like… "Wait that cat next to you; it looks exactly like the one I saw in a dream, along with you!" Katie said with a shocked look, "Nate what's going on?"

Seeing how worried she was Nate saw that the time was now to explain. "Ok Katie, I'll explain everything, these figures you see, they are Yo-Kai. They are supernatural beings that inspirit people and cause them to do what they wish. Anything you see that looks weird or unnatural, a Yo-Kai is probably behind it." Nate said trying to calm her down a bit to make thing easier.

"During our bug hunt back in the summer, I released Whisper here and he became my Yo-Kai butler and helped me befriend any Yo-Kai causing trouble such as Jibanyan here." he explained. "Yo-Kai are usually invisible, but I have Yo-Kai watch that allows me to see them. Your necklace is a Yo-Kai watch too," he said.

As Katie heard this, everything started coming together, why Nate was acting strange all these years, it was all because of these Yo-Kai. Soon Katie remembered the main question she wanted to ask "Why Nate, if you knew what this was, then why did you give this to me?" she asked furiously. "I didn't know what it was until it was too late. Before your birthday, I was having trouble finding you a gift that we looked to see if anything in the Yo-Kai world would be perfect for you." Nate explained to her, "When I saw the necklace, I didn't look more into it, I was just thinking on how it would be perfect for you. I never meant for any of this, I swear."

"But why, why do you get yourself involve in this? Can't you just leave it all alone and forget about it." Katie said not letting him off the hook yet. "I would if I could, but sometimes they become too dangerous to ignore. The storm in the mall yesterday was caused by a Yo-Kai." Nate said. _"So Frostina was a Yo-Kai too,"_ she thought thinking about the little girl. "Katie look, since you have a Yo-Kai watch too, you have a choice either you get involved with Yo-Kai alongside me or just ignore them and where the necklace as an accessory. It's your choice," Nate said.

Katie couldn't believe what she had just heard, her getting involved with Yo-Kai, that can't happen. "Nate I'm sorry, but I just can't do this, it's all too sudden for me to handle," she explained with a sorry look on her face. "I understand Katie its okay, but just in case you change your mind, I want you to have this," he said as she handed her a small coin. On it was a picture of Jibanyan jumping in the air.

"It's a Yo-Kai medal, Yo-Kai give them to you as a sign of their friendship. If you change your mind, just insert it into your watch and I'll know that you changed your mind about Yo-Kai," Nate said. "I just hope that this doesn't ruin our friendship between each other."

As Katie heard that sentence she let out an outburst that both she and Nate won't forget. "How could you say that Nate, of course it won't! Even with all of this Yo-Kai stuff I'm still your friend! Nothing will ruin that do you understand me!" she shouted. "That's all I needed to hear, and I told you all that you need to hear, I explained everything Katie. Now the choice is on you. I'll see you later." Nate said as he walked away.

"Hey Jibanyan, thanks for letting me give her your medal, that means a lot to me," he said. "Nyo problem Nyate, I understand how you feel towards her." Jibanyan happily replied. "So now what do we do?" Whisper asked. "Just like you said Whisper, we wait and see what happens," Nate said.

As Katie began to walk home, she stared at her necklace and the medal that Nate gave her. "I really hope I make the right choice," she said as she put away the medal in her pocket and continued home.

 **So that takes that with the redone. There might still be some mistakes especially in the POV areas. That is because I'm not an experienced writer and I have trouble writing in 1** **st** **person. Anyway hoped you enjoyed. As always leave a review to tell me your feedback and a suggestion. Seriously I need some help both story wise and grammar wise. Also try to share this story to any of your friends that might like this.**


	5. The Descision

**Ok people I seriously need suggestions on how to do this story. Soon I'll run out of ideas and when that happens, I don't know when I'll get more ideas. I should hold on for a few more chapters but I'm going to need more feedback. Until then, hope you enjoy.**

Two days have passed since Nate told Katie about her necklace. Since then, they live their life as they normally would. Katie however is still holding on to the medal that Nate gave her. She constantly thinks about whether she should ignore all these Yo-Kai, or start "befriending" them as Nate calls it with him. She would've gotten more time to think about if an unexpected visitor hadn't drop by.

"Katie my dear, how unexpected to see you here," a boy says while holding a rose out to her. Katie recognizes him by his grayish hair, green eyes, and two strands that stand up. "Kyubi, I didn't expect to see you here," she said caught off guard by his sudden appearance. "Yes I was just taking a stroll when I saw you and decided to drop by," he said just as he noticed Katie's new necklace, "Ah I see you have gotten a brand new accessory, one that finely matches your beauty."

"Oh this it's nothing, my friend Nate gave it to me for my birthday," Katie said. "Oh my apologies I was unaware that your birthday had passed. If had known I would have given you something special." Kyubi said charmingly. "Oh that's ok, you don't have to-," Katie said just as she was interrupted by the glow of her necklace. This has happened before after her encounter with Nate, but she just ignored it. Now however, she feels like she needs to know what Yo-Kai there is.

As she opened her necklace and started to search around, she was shock at what she found. The Yo-Kai that she found was a fox standing about as twice as tall as her with gold and purple fur, nine tails, and markings on its face. What made this so shocking for Katie was that this Yo-Kai had replaced where Kyubi was standing. "Kyubi…you're a Yo-Kai," she said with a shaking voice. Hearing this Kyubi recognized that he was no longer in his human form and was now in his Yo-Kai state. "What, how did this happen I should've stayed in my human form!" he exclaimed. They then just stared at each other for a brief period of time before Kyubi noticed that she was shining her necklace at him.

"So that's how you can see my real form, you have a Yo-Kai watch," he said. "Yeah, ever since Nate gave this to me, it begins to glow when there is a Yo-Kai nearby. He explained everything to me and said I have a choice of either just ignore them, or join Nate as he befriends them, and I just can't decide," Katie said. Kyubi then realized what was happening, "Katie, tell me, does Nate care for you?" he asked. "Of course, he's my friend," she replied. "But do you care for him the same way, or do you care for him more," he said. Katie blushed when she heard this; she never thought that her feeling towards Nate would be figured out this soon.

"That's what I thought," Kyubi said, "Katie if you want help with your choice, all I can say is think about how you feel, but also think about how Nate feels." Katie then smiled at the fox Yo-Kai, "Thanks Kyubi that might help me make my choice easier." She then saw that it was starting to get dark, "I better get going," she said as she started to head to head off. "Katie wait I need to know one thing. Even though I'm a Yo-Kai, am I still your friend?" Kyubi asked. "Of course, you may be a Yo-Kai, but I still had fun before when you were a human," she replied. With that Kyubi smiled and tossed something at Katie. When she caught it, she saw that it was a coin with Kyubi on it.

"Your Yo-Kai medal, thanks Kyubi. I'll see you later," Katie said as she started to head home. _"Well Nate, she seems to be for you. You win, take care of her,"_ Kyubi thought to himself as he then walked away.

Katie was still thinking about her choice on her way home. She thinks that getting involved with Yo-Kai might be too much for her, but Nate would be with her. Plus, this might be an opportunity to get closer to Nate. She then reached her house just to see her parents arguing with each other when she entered.

"Your never home, I do all the work around and take care of our daughter!" Katie's mom shouted. "Well I'm sorry if I have a job that gives us all the money we use to buy stuff!" Katie's dad yelled out. "What's going on, they never fought like this before," Katie said to herself. That was when her necklace started to glow juts as it had with Kyubi. "Seriously, is there a Yo-Kai involved in everything," she said annoyed as she searched for the Yo-Kai.

She found what appeared to be a pile of purple sludge with a bow on its head. "So that's what's causing my parents to fight like this. What should I do?" Katie asked to herself. She could only think of one option, she reached into her pocket and pulled out the medal that Nate gave her. "I made my choice; let's see how a life full of Yo-Kai will be like," she said as she inserted Jibanyan's medal into her necklace.

 **Summoning, Charming!**

 **Alarming!**

 **Boom, boom, walla walla**

 **Dance Dance**

 **Charming!**

 **Jibanyan!**

She was surprised to see that Jibanyan was suddenly here when she inserted her medal. "Jibanyan, how did you get here?" she asked curiously. "Katie, I see you made your choice. When you inserted my medal into your Yo-Kai watch, it summoned me here. Nyate should be on his way soon," Jibanyan replied. "Well Jibanyan, I need your help, do you think you can stop that Yo-Kai from making my parents fight," Katie requested.

Jibanyan then looked at the Yo-Kai that Katie was talking about. "That's Dismarelda, she make anyone she's nyear all gloomy. I can try to stop her but we are going to need Nyate for this," the cat said as he walked towards the now named Dismarelda. "Hey Dismarelda what's going on, did you and Happierre get in another argument?" Jibanyan asked. Dismarelda looked down to see the cat Yo-Kai talking to her, "No everything is fine between us, I just needed some alone time. We don't spend all of our time together, sometimes we just go do our own thing, give each other space" she replied in a slow tone.

"I was just heading home when I got lost and ended up here, sorry if I'm causing any problems," she said. Just then a knock came from Katie's door and when she opened it, Nate was standing outside. "Nate, you're here," Katie said shocked. "Yeah, when I saw that Jibanyan was summoned I knew it was you. So you chose to help me with the Yo-Kai," Nate said. "Seems like it, but do you think you can help me with this Yo-Kai in my house?" she asked. Confused, Nate went in to see Dismarelda causing Katie's parents to fight. "Don't worry, I got this," he said as he pulled out a medal.

"Come on out my friend, calling Happierre! Yo-Kai medal do your thing!"

 **Summoning, Heartful!**

 **Speedy, artful!**

 **Sing lalala!**

 **Everywhere, heartful!**

 **Happierre**

Nate had summoned a giant yellow cloud with a white flower on its head. "Ah Nate what have you summoned me for," said Happierre in a French accent. "Happierre, I need you to lighten the mood between Katie's parents," Nate said. "Hoho, not a problem," the Yo-Kai said as he floated towards Dismarelda.

"Honey where have you been, I have been searching for you, hohoho," said Happierre. "Oh I just got lost on the way home, thank goodness I found you," Dismarelda said. It was then when Katie's parents stopped arguing and apologized to each other about their fighting. "Nate I can't thank you enough for helping me with my parents," Katie said sincerely. "No problem Katie, it was the least I could do," Nate replied.

Dismarelda and Happierre then went up to Katie and handed her their medals. "You deserve them, call on us any time we are free," said Happierre. "Except when we are on vacations," Dismarelda added on. With that they Katie's house leaving only her with Nate, Jibanyan, and Whisper. "Hmm, I just thought of something," said Whisper. "What's that?" Nate asked confusingly. "If Katie is going to be joining us, she's going to need a Yo-Kai partner. A Yo-Kai that will be with her and help her with anything Yo-Kai related when we're not around," the butler said. "That's right, but who's going to be her partner," Nate said.

Just then, a knock came from Katie's door, "Who could that be now?" she asked as she went to open the door. It was then when she saw Frostina waiting outside her door. "Frostina, what are you doing here?" she asked the hooded girl. "Hey Katie who is it out there?" Nate asked. Frostina heard this and hid behind Katie when she saw Nate. "Hey it's okay, he's just my friend. You don't have to be afraid of him." Katie said trying to calm down Frostina.

Frostina then revealed herself from behind Katie, seeing that Katie trusts this boy. "Sorry for any problems, I just came to give you this. I forgot to give it to you before I left," she said as she handed Katie her medal. "Wait Katie, you already know this Yo-Kai," Nate said with a confused look. "Yeah, I helped her out the day before you explained everything," Katie replied. "Oh and also I might have taken this from Peckpocket before he thawed out," Frostina said as she handed her another medal but with Peckpocket on it instead of Frostina.

"That's it; perhaps Frostina could be Katie's Yo-Kai partner. She seems to already know her well enough to qualify," Whisper said. "Hey that's a great idea. So what do you say Frostina, do you want to be my Yo-Kai partner?" Katie asked. "Oh I love to, thank you. Oh one more thing, of it's not too much, is it okay if I live here, my place is sort of occupied right now," Frostina asked. "Of course not a problem," Katie said.

"So everything is settled, Katie has made her choice on joining us, Frostina is now her Yo-Kai partner, and Katie's parents are all better now. Who knows what will happen next," Nate said. "All I know is that as long as you're with me, things will be okay," Katie said joyfully. The two humans then smiled each other as they then said their goodbyes.

* * *

"Another human has a Yo-Kai watch, you two were supposed to get rid of the first watch!" a dark figure shouted at two smaller figures. "Yes we know, but it's harder than we thought," the first one said. "Yes, the boy's Yo-Kai refuse to change their paths and decided to stay as Yo-Kai," the second one said. "No excuses! Luckily for you two this second human might allow to get rid of both watches at once. You better not mess this up, Kin and Gin. "We shall not fail you again, Motojime-sama" said both figures now named Kin and Gin.

 **Well we got some plot going on now. Also I apologize if Happierre's dialogue wasn't good; I'm not that good with French accents. Anyway, if you enjoyed this chapter please leave a review and a suggestion. Seriously people, I'm running out of ideas here. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and stay alert for the next chapter.**


	6. Oni Rampage Part 1

**This took forever to write, I'm sorry that it took so long. Let me explain, I typed so many versions of this chapter but they never appealed to me as this one had. At first I wanted to do one where Katie experiences her first Yo-Kai in her new life, but it just wouldn't work no matter how long it would take. I hope that it will never take this long to write another chapter again. Anyways, the suggestions you guys leave are great keep up the good work. Enjoy.**

* * *

In the dark lands of the Yo-Kai world, Kin and Gin are planning on how to get rid of the Yo-Kai watches from the two humans. "Perhaps we can send some Kaima Yo-Kai to take their watches," Kin suggested. "No that won't work, they been in hiding for years," Gin pointed out. "Well then what else should we do, there is no point in sending them back in time," Kin said. They had continued to argue with each other until Gin finally came with an excellent idea, "I know what we can do Kin but first, we need to take a trip to Terror Time."

* * *

A new day has begun and Katie is enjoying her Yo-Kai filled life. With the help of Nate and her new Yo-Kai partner Frostina, Katie has befriended many Yo-Kai; some Nate hasn't even met yet. So far she has met at least 20 Yo-Kai and has befriended all of them.

"You sure have made a lot of friends Katie, given the fact that you're still a bit new to this," Nate said. "Tell me about it, I can't believe that I met so many Yo-Kai. It wasn't easy though, in fact I'm pretty sure if it wasn't for yours and Frostina's help I wouldn't have befriended any of them at all," Katie said with a smile. "Hey that's not true Katie, you're a likeable person, I can't imagine anyone who wouldn't want to be friends with you," Nate said reassuring her. Katie had blushed when she heard this, "Really, thanks Nate." "Don't mention it," Nate said blushing as well.

Meanwhile, their Yo-Kai were behind them with annoyed looks. "Seriously, when will they realize that they both like each other," Whisper said. "Yeah this is getting old pretty quickly," Jibanyan added. Frostina on the other hand was confused on their conversation, "Um, just what exactly are you two talking about?" This stunned the ghost and the cat Yo-Kai, "You really haven't noticed, Nate has had a crush on Katie for as long as we known him," Whisper stated. "And since we began hanging out with Katie, we noticed that she is in love with him to," Jibanyan said.

"Now it's just gagging watching them talk to each other without a clue how the other feels about them," Whisper said. "Well perhaps we should tell them and get all of this out of the way," Frostina said as she motioned towards Nate and Katie. She was however stopped abruptly by the Whisper and Jibanyan, "That is seriously a bad idea, we just need to let them realize it themselves," the ghost had said. "No matter how gut-wrenching it is to watch," Jibanyan noted. "Fine we'll do it your way," Frostina said angrily.

They made it to the school and headed towards their class, not noticing how the sky suddenly went dark.

* * *

As the sky darkened, the sinister silhouettes of Kin and Gin had suddenly appeared on the roof of the school. "This plan will have to work, those two humans have one weakness that we can use to our advantage," Gin stated. "Yes, their kindness towards their fellow humans shall lead to our victory and their watches." Kin stated. They then snickered as their silhouettes disappeared, just as a giant figure started to walk towards the school.

* * *

When Nate and Katie reached their class they eventually noticed that the sky was dark. "Weird, I thought it was going to be a sunny day," Nate confusingly said. "Hey Frostina, are there any Yo-Kai that cause it to rain?" Katie asked. "There's a few, but none of them live around here, there must be something else causing this," Frostina replied. "Well it doesn't look like there is any trouble, it's probably nothing," Whisper noted. "I hope your right Whisper," Nate said with a worried look. "Aren't I always," Whisper said.

As the day went on, more and more people started to notice the dark sky and began to question what it is. "Well at least we know a Yo-Kai isn't involved since the other students can see it," Frostina said. "I'm not sure Frostina; remember that there are some powerful Yo-Kai that can be seen without a Yo-Kai watch," Nate said. "True, Manjimutt is one of them. Do you guys really think it's a powerful Yo-Kai?" Katie asked. Just as she finished her sentence, an earthquake had started that only lasted for a few seconds before it came to a halt. "Dark sky, sudden earthquake, yeah I'm pretty sure it's a Yo-Kai," Nate said still recovering from the earthquake.

A sudden scream had come from one of their classmates as she was pointing to the windows of their school to show what had caused the earthquake. Eventually Nate and Katie saw it and were shocked to see a red monster the size of a house with a golden horn, a brown loincloth, black trousers, and a giant iron club on its shoulder heading towards their school. As it took a step, more earthquakes began to occur just as the one before.

"What is that thing?"

"It's heading towards the school,"

"What does it want?"

Students were talking to one another about the monster that was heading their way. Katie then pulled Nate away from the crowd, leaving everyone to wonder what is happening. "Nate what kind of Yo-Kai is that and how can everyone else see it?" Katie asked with worry in her voice. "It's Gargaros and if he's here, then the school must be in his home dimension Terror Time but that doesn't make any sense, he only appears when we leave the house when we are not supposed to," Nate said confused on the Oni's appearance.

As she stared at Gargaros, Katie realized that she has seen this Yo-Kai before, "Nate I've seen him before, it was in a dream I had before you explained everything to me. I was on the street and Gargaros was chasing me before I was saved…" she stated as her sentence was continued by Nate. "…Before you were saved by my Yo-Kai and me." "Yeah, how did you know?" Katie asked confused. "Katie I had that dream too, I saw Gargaros going to hurt you and I just had to save you," Nate answered. They then stared at each other seeing as they both had the same dream.

"Watch holders," Gargaros screamed out, "Hand over your watches willfully or I will be forced to take them from you." As he said this, he slammed his club onto the ground.

"Nate what are going to do?" Katie asked with a frail voice. "I don't know, usually Gargaros leaves when we go home, but that isn't an option here," Nate said with a worried expression. "This isn't good," Whisper expressed. All they could do was watch as the giant Oni came closer to their school.

* * *

 **And I'm leaving it as a cliffhanger. I'm sorry for the sudden end but it's been long enough without another chapter. Also, to those who are saying that I need a co writer, a friend of mine said that he would be my co worker starting with the next chapter. Anyways if you enjoyed please leave a review and a suggestion for the story. It could also help if you leave a suggestion on what the next part of this chapter should be like. Hope you enjoyed and stay alert for the next chapter.**


	7. Oni Rampage Part 2

**Part 2 of Oni Rampage is now here. Now I first want to say that it might be longer than usual to write these because of school, but that doesn't mean I'll stop. In fact I'm surprised that I was able to finish this story this quick, I mean I posted chapter 6 a couple of days ago. With that out of the way, enjoy.**

* * *

The giant Oni Gargaros was getting closer to the school with every second that passes. The students could only watch with worry as it kept demanding the same thing over and over again. "Watch holders, hand over your watches or everything you know will be destroyed!"

"What does it want?"

"What watches?"

"Does anyone know what it's talking about?"

Unknown to their fellow students, Nate and Katie knew that Gargaros wanted their Yo-Kai watches and would stop at nothing to get them. "Whisper do you have any ideas at all on how we can stop him?" Nate asked. "All I could think is to just summon some strong Yo-Kai, and then maybe we might have a chance to stop him," Whisper replied.

Katie however wasn't sure about their plan, "Guys why are you suggesting on fighting him, can't we just, I don't know, talk to him like we do with other Yo-Kai." This just ended up with a stare from Nate and Whisper, "Katie, Gargaros isn't like other Yo-Kai, he's a brute that only punishes those who leave when they shouldn't. Trust me, I've tried talking to him only to end up being clobbered from his club," Nate explained.

Katie couldn't even think of seeing Nate being pummeled by Gargaros's club. "Ok, but we can't summon them here, everyone might think we have gone mad," Katie said concerned. "She's right we should probably head to the roof so we are clear of any civilians," Frostina agreed. "Well we should go nyow, everyone seems to be distracted by the giant monster coming this way," Jibanyan suggested. They then sneaked out of the class and headed towards the roof, however they were unaware that Bear and Eddie saw them leave. "Where are they going?" Bear asked. "Don't know, c'mon lets follow them, I have a feeling that they know more about this situation." Eddie said as he and Bear started to follow their friends.

* * *

"Oh this is excellent, sending the Oni to get the watches. You have done well Kin and Gin, now I can watch as their watches are destroyed," shouted a giant figure sinisterly. "We are glad that you are proud of us, Motojime-sama," Kin and Gin said in unison. They were then left just watching as the events in the school unfolded beneath their own eyes.

* * *

As soon as they made to the roof, Nate and Katie went towards the edge to see that Gargaros was just outside the gates. He eventually notices that the two humans he was looking for were on top of the school, "Watch holders, this is your last warning! Surrender your watches now or I'll destroy the building with everyone inside it!" Looking concerned, Nate and Katie started to discuss on who they should summon to help with Gargaros. Eventually Jibanyan suggested an idea, "Hey maybe we can get some help from the future."

Knowing what he was talking about, Nate and Katie pulled the medals of their robotic allies, Robanyan for Nate and Goldenyan for Katie. "I'll go first," Nate said as he flipped the medal into the air.

"Come on out my friend, calling Robanyan. Yo-Kai medal, do your thing!"

 **Summoning, Tough!**

 **Gruff stuff!**

 **Rough bluff!**

 **Red band, jacket stand, bling blang,**

 **Tough**

 **Robanyan!**

Soon, the robotic version of Jibanyan landed in front of them waiting for commands. "Alright, my turn," Katie said as she flipped her medal in the air.

"Let's go my friend. Come on out, Goldenyan!"

 **Summoning, Tough!**

 **Gruff stuff!**

 **Rough bluff!**

 **Red band, jacket stand, bling blang,**

 **Tough!**

 **Goldenyan**

Now standing beside Robanyan was the golden version of himself, Goldenyan. "Excellent idea, surely these robotic Yo-Kai can put a stop to the Oni behemoth," Whisper exclaimed. "Robanyan, Goldenyan, we need your help to stop Gargaros," Nate exclaimed. "Understood, scanning possible solutions," Robanyan stated as he and Goldenyan started to scan quickly through any solutions in their database. "Best solution found, commence nyow," Goldenyan stated as they started to fly towards Gargaros.

"Rocket Fists!" they both exclaimed as they launched their fists with tremendous speed towards Gargaros. Surprised by the attack, the fists hit Gargaros as they exploded on impact, sending the Oni flying a few blocks.

"They did it!" Katie cheered as the robots flown back towards them. "Nice work guys, we knew you would put an end to this," Nate said. "That was without a doubt an excellent choice," Robanyan said. "Gargaros was nyo match against the technology of the future," Goldenyan added. With that two portals came underneath the two robots as they slowly started to sink through. "We'll be back," they stated as they both gave a thumbs up to the two humans.

"Well that was easy. Now we just need to call Wuzzat to have everyone forget on what just happened," Nate said as he pulled out the medal. He was about to insert in his watch before he was interrupted by Whisper, "I'm not sure it's over." Looking confused everyone just stared at him, "Whisper what are you talking about?" Nate said. "If Gargaros was truly defeated then why is the sky still dark and why is he still there?" Whisper explained as he pointed towards where Gargaros landed to see he was still there just unconscious. "But shouldn't he fade away like he usually does, I mean we beat him right?" Frostina said looking concerned.

"Wrong!" shouted a roar that came from Gargaros. He was then starting to get up after he was defeated by the robotic duo, "You have not defeated me, and instead you have made your choice. Since you refuse to hand over your watches, I have no choice but to take them from you. Dead or alive it does not matter, in the end all will be destroyed and your watches shall be mine!" He soon started to walk towards the school again but at a faster rate than before.

As he charged forward, the group began to panic seeing that they were beginning to run out of options. "This is bad, we need to stop him. Jibanyan think you might stand a chance against him," Nate asked the startled cat. "Nyot by myself, I'm going to nyeed some more help," Jibanyan stated. "Then help you will get," Katie said. Soon they pulled more medals to assist Jibanyan against the charging Oni.

"Come on out my friend, calling Blazion. Yo-Kai medal, do your thing!"

 **Summoning, Brave!**

 **Sumo Shave!**

 **Flamo Engrave!**

 **Flash team'a**

 **Brave!**

 **Blazion!**

"Let's go my friend! Come on out, Noway!"

 **Summoning, Tough!**

 **Gruff stuff!**

 **Rough bluff!**

 **Red band, jacket stand, bling blang,**

 **Tough!**

 **Noway**

"Perfect, alright guys let's stop Gargaros!" Jibanyan shouted as he and the other Yo-Kai, including Frostina, jumped off the roof to try and stop the Oni from coming any closer.

* * *

"What is this, the humans' Yo-Kai are trying to stop Gargaros?! No, no, no! This cannot be! You two have failed me again!" shouted the shadow as it blasted a mysterious force towards Kin and Gin. Knocked out by the force the two tried to calm their master down. "No, it is simply a delay." "Yes, we prepared for this. Even if they do defeat Gargaros, there is still trouble that waits for them." Looking a bit less angry than before, the shadow was curious on what they were talking about, "Explain now."

* * *

As the fight against Gargaros continued, the students were confused on the events that were unfolding I front of them.

"What the heck."

"What are they?"

"Who cares, they're saving us!"

However, Bear and Eddie know what was happening and were shocked to see that their friends, Nate and Katie, were the ones that summoned those things. "They brought them, but how?" Bear asked confused. "I think it has something to do with their watches, things have been acting weird since Nate got that thing." Eddie explained, remembering all that has happened since they first saw Nate with the watch on.

Meanwhile, the Yo-Kai were doing their best to stop Gargaros. As Noway held Gargaros in place, Jibanyan, Blazion, and Frostina were pummeling it with attacks ranging from setting it ablaze to freezing him solid. Eventually, Gargaros was weak and it was the perfect time for Noway to finish him off. "Looks like it's almost done, let's give Noway a little boost." Nate said as he pulled out another medal.

"Come on out my friend, calling Mochismo! Yo-Kai medal, do your thing!"

 **Summoning, Brave!**

 **Sumo Shave!**

 **Flamo Engrave!**

 **Flash team'a**

 **Brave!**

 **Mochismo**

"Mochismo, I need you to give Noway a strength boost to get Gargaros out of here!" Nate said to the Yo-Kai. Knowing full well what to do, Mochismo jumped towards Noway and boosted his strength. With more power than he had before, Noway was able to shove Gargaros away from the school.

"Alright time to finish this. Mochismo, I'm going to nyeed a boost too!" Jibanyan said as the Yo-Kai increased his strength. He then jumped towards Gargaros as he was about to get back up.

"Paws of Fury!" shouted the cat which was followed with a barrage of punches towards the Oni, causing him to fall down and release dust everywhere.

"Did it work, is it over?" Katie asked with high hopes up. As the scene began to clear, a giant roar came from within only to reveal Gargaros standing up, but exhausted. "You think this is over. You may have defeated me, but you won't be able to defeat all three Oni's!" the giant shouted.

Eventually, more earthquakes began to occur which were followed by two more giants on Gargaros's sides.

On his left was a blue version of Gargaros with a red pony tail, a green skirt, and two golden horns. On its right was an even more terrifying version of Gargaros with black skin, two giant twisting horns, red eyes, and what appeared to be tribal markings all over it. The black one than went in front of Gargaros, showing was the strongest of the three of them.

"Whisper, what is going on?" Nate asked as he turned to see Whisper looking through his Yo-Kai pad. "Those two are Ogralus and Orcanos, the brothers of Gargaros. They appear whenever Gargaros has been defeated, with Ogralus coming before Orcanos. It is said that they are more powerful than Gargaros, with Orcanos being the strongest out of the three of them." Whisper said with worry. "Great, we got more problems to deal with," Katie said with worry.

"Watch holders, you had your choice!" shouted Gargaros.

"But you chose poorly!" shouted Ogralus.

"Now behold as we destroy you and everything you know!" shouted Orcanos.

Eventually, the three Oni's started charging towards the school, only to be caught off guard with a pillar of flame in front of them. "You want to hurt our friends, you have to go through us first," said a determined Jibanyan as he and the other Yo-Kai stood in front of the Oni's. "Fine by us!" shouted the black Oni.

* * *

"This will be interesting," the mysterious shadow said with a sly grin on its face.

* * *

 **And that is that for this chapter. I'm ending it off with another cliffhanger because if I kept on writing the rest of this, it's going to take long enough for me to lose interest. Anyway, if you guys enjoyed please leave a review and a suggestion for the story. Also tell me what you guys think of Katie's summoning chant, (that's what I call the phrase they say when they summon Yo-Kai.) I would like to promise that this will be the last cliffhanger in this story, but that would be a lie. Anyways, thank you and stay alert for the next chapter.**


	8. Oni Rampage Part 3

**Welcome to the next part of Oni Rampage. Before we begin let me get a few things straight. One, I was unaware that Katie's summoning line was the same as Nate's, besides I like my version better for Katie.**

 **Two, the reason of why the other students can see the Yo-Kai is because I see "Terror Time" as a dimension between our world and the Yo-Kai world, allowing humans to see any Yo-Kai while they are trapped.**

 **Three, the timeline of when this story takes place is something I never thought of, all I thought was writing this story without knowing when this should take place.**

 **Now I have a question, in one of my reviews, it said something about a potion allowing humans to see Yo-Kai and it also said it was in the anime. My question is what potion and what episode is that in? Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

"I clearly have underestimated the power you two wield, I had no idea you were able to manipulate all three of the Oni's." a towering figure said looking rather pleased.

"Yes we were surprised ourselves," said Gin. "We were only planning on getting Gargaros, but one thing led to another and we were able to take hold of his brothers as well." Kin said.

"Indeed, soon the humans shall lose their watches and feel the pain from watching everything they know destroyed," the shadow said followed by a sinister laugh.

* * *

As the three Oni's stood outside the school waiting to crush the Yo-Kai in their way, Jibanyan and his team stood their guard determined to protect their friends no matter what the cost. "Hey Nyate, Katie we are going to need some more help!" Jibanyan called to the two humans on the roof as they just stood and watch what was happening.

"Whisper, any ideas on who we should summon to fight those guys?"

"Depends, even with a strong team the Oni's are very hard to defeat. Perhaps some powerful S-rank Yo-Kai could help in this situation."

Nodding in agreement, Nate and Katie pulled out some medals and were about to summon them when they were interrupted by a voice behind them. "Ok you two we want an explanation, what is happening right now and what are those animals out there?"

When they turned around they saw that their friends Bear and Eddie were staring at them with agitated looks. "Seriously, what is going on and how are you two involved?" the confused Bear asked.

"Hey guys, where's the backup? We seriously need it like nyow!" Jibanyan shouted. Seeing that there was delay, the Oni's saw their chance and slammed their clubs on the ground causing the ground to break and unleash waves of broken street towards them.

Luckily Frostina was able to create an ice wall between them and the attack, lending them some more time, "That won't hold for long, we need more help!."

Seeing that their Yo-Kai were in trouble, Nate and Katie had to summon more allies to help. "Guys we'll explain everything soon, but now they need our help," Nate said as he flipped his medal in the air.

"Come on out my friend, calling Venoct! Yo-Kai medal, do your thing!"

 **Summoning, Slippery!**

 **Trippery!**

 **Gippery!**

 **Slimey whimey do,**

 **Slippery!**

 **Venoct**

Bear and Eddie just stood stunned from the sudden appearance of a man with a dragon scarf that seemed to have a life of its own, "How did you…?"

"No time to explain, you guys just need to head back down with the other students," Katie said as she flipped her medal into air as well.

"Let's go my friend. Come on out, Shogunyan!"

 **Summoning, Legendary!**

 **Imaginary! Incendiary!**

 **Flip flop squiggleboom!**

 **Slim slam,**

 **Legendary!**

 **Shogunyan**

Seeing that there was no way of getting them to talk in this situation, Bear and Eddie started to head back down, "Alright but we want to know everything when this is all over."

With them gone, Nate turned to the two Yo-Kai and explained the situation, "Okay guys we need your help, you need to stop the Oni's from destroying the school."

Turning around, the Yo-Kai turned to see Orcanos break through the ice wall that Frostina put up followed by his two brothers, Ogralus and Gargaros. Looking pleased with the situation, Shogunyan pulled out his sheathed sword and held it in front of him before jumping off to join the others, "These brutes shall behold the awesome power of a legendary Yo-Kai."

Venoct however just stayed on the roof, looking confused on the situation. "Hey Venoct what's going on, aren't you going to help the others?" Katie asked.

"I'll help but it doesn't make sense on why the Oni's are here or why we are in Terror Time, I have feeling that there is an outside force behind this," Venoct said as he jumped down the school.

With the arrival of the two S-rank Yo-Kai, the group of Yo-Kai looked more confident on the situation in hand, "Well guys its nyow or never. Let's give it everything we got!" Jibanyan shouted as he and the Yo-Kai charged towards the three giants.

"Brothers, crush them!" shouted Orcanos as he and his Oni brethren charged towards the incoming Yo-Kai.

* * *

"Oh seriously, they befriended S-rank Yo-Kai. Are there any Yo-Kai that the humans have not befriended," said the shadow as he watches the battle. "Doesn't matter, not even they can stop the Oni's."

"Yes of course, however we may have a problem," Kin said looking worried. "It appears that our control over them is beginning to fade. If this keeps up, we'll lose control over them completely." Gin added.

"There is a simple solution to that my loyal servants," said the shadowy figure as it loomed over the two Yo-Kai, "Command Orcanos to just focus on the humans while his brothers distract the Yo-Kai, ending this before your control fades."

"As you wish Motojime-sama."

* * *

The battle raged on and there seemed to be no signs of a determined victor. Every time one side got the upper hand, it was taken away from the opposing side. The students could only watch as their mysterious saviors slashed, blasted, set ablaze, and so on to the three towering giants.

"Will they win?"

"They have to,"

"Things look like they could go either way,"

Eventually Bear and Eddie returned to their class relieved to see that no one noticed that they left.

"Do you think they'll be ok?" Bear asked with a worried expression.

"I don't know Bear, things look rough right now," Eddie replied.

Meanwhile, Nate and Katie just watched as their friends continued to fight on against the Oni's. "Nate, do you think they'll be okay?"

Seeing that his friend was worried, Nate tried to reassure Katie, "Katie, they'll be fine. They're strong, and we have to be strong for them." He was just replied with a reassured smile on her face.

"Watch holders!" shouted Orcanos causing them to look towards him to see what was going on, "Time has been stalled long enough, your watches are mine!"

He then started charging towards them, knocking out of the way Noway and Mochismo who were trying to hold him back. This was then followed by Jibanyan chasing towards him from behind, "You leave my friends alone! Paws of Fu-" he shouted before he was interrupted by a swing from Ogralus's`club.

Orcanos was then held still by Venoct which led to a vicious battle between the two Yo-Kai. "I think it's best if we get off the roof now," Whisper says in a panicked motion.

Knowing he was right, Nate and Katie ran towards the stairwell to get away from Orcanos. However, Orcanos sent a shockwave that swept them off their feet. He then swung his club towards Venoct, sending the Yo-Kai flying. With nowhere to run, the humans were left defenseless against the Oni as he swung his club over its shoulder preparing to crush the two humans.

"This is the end for you!" *SLAM*!

* * *

 **People are probably going to be mad at me but, cliffhanger. Ok I'll try to make this is the last cliffhanger for this mini story in this fanfiction. As always if you enjoyed please leave a review and a suggestion for the story. Also, can someone please tell me if there is a potion in the anime and if so what episode is it in, the review that told me about that and it really confused me.**

 **Before I end it off I want to know how you guys feel of an idea I have, how do you guys feel of me leaving a preview of the next chapter, only one sentence long? Hope you enjoyed and stay alert for the next chapter.**


	9. Oni Rampage Part 4

**It's been a long journey, but we are at the final chapter of Oni Rampage. This took forever to write and I'm sorry you all had to wait this long. I'll explain everything at the end of this chapter so enjoy.**

* * *

"This is the end for you!" *SLAM*!

Orcanos had slammed his club onto the roof where Nate and Katie were standing at. It was like time stood still as everyone was staring up at the roof as Orcanos lifted his club up from the roof. "Nyo, it can't be," Jibanyan said as he was tearing up.

The dust had cleared and to Orcanos's surprise, the humans he thought he had crushed were not there. "Impossible, where are they!"

"Right here you brute!"

Orcanos looked to where the voice had come from to see Nate and Katie on the other side of the roof but with a new companion with them. It was another human boy with green eyes and grayish hair with two strands standing up. Orcanos only got angrier when he saw that the two humans were unharmed, "I don't know who you are but it doesn't matter, your fate shall be the same as the watch holders!" he shouted while raising his club to slam it again.

Just before he could swing it down, the human was surrounded by a vortex of flame to reveal a fox Yo-Kai twice as tall as Nate and Katie. Caught off guard by the sudden appearance of the Yo-Kai, Orcanos was knocked back from the impact of a fireball that Kyubi had caused.

"Boy are we glad to see you Kyubi," Nate said. The giant fox turned to them with a smile on his face. "Happy to help, besides I have a sort of grudge to deal with Orcanos," he said while turning back towards the battle. "What grudge?" Katie asked.

"Not important, now just summon some more Yo-Kai to help with this," he said as he joined the other Yo-Kai in the battle.

"Hey Katie, remember that trick we figured out last week," Nate said.

Knowing what he was talking about, Katie pulled out another medal as Nate was pulling out another one as well.

"Come on out my friend, calling Armsman! Yo-Kai medal, do your thing!"

 **Summoning, Tough!**

 **Gruff, stuff!**

 **Rough, bluff!**

 **Red band, jacket stand, bling blang,**

 **Tough!**

 **Armsman**

"Let's go my friend! Come on out, Helmsman!

 **Summoning, Brave!**

 **Sumo, shave!**

 **Flamo engrave!**

 **Flash team'a**

 **Brave!**

 **Helmsman**

With the Yo-Kai that had just appeared, Nate explained the situation at hand and told them what to do. After they were told to help out, Helmsman perched himself on top of Armsman and the two were surrounded by a bright light. As the light began to dim down, there appeared a samurai with Armsman as armor and Helmsman as its helmet. It also had a sword sheathed on his hip while holding a spear on one hand and two flags on its back.

"These monsters shall wish they never interfered with the lives of my friends. So says I, Reuknight!" the samurai said as he joined the others.

Seeing the two new Yo-Kai, the Oni's held nervous looks but stood their ground determined to get the watches.

"This ends now!" the three said in unison while slamming their clubs on the ground, causing a massive shockwave towards the Yo-Kai.

The attack was then neutralized by Venoct using his soultimate to counter the shockwave.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," said a determined Jibanyan.

* * *

"This cannot be why do they choose to help the humans!" the shadow said now more mad than ever. "Motojime-sama!" the two worried Yo-Kai shouted towards their master, "Our control over the Oni's is wearing off. Soon we won't be able to command them anymore."

Looking distressed, the shadow loomed over Kin and Gin, making them seem like ants, "Isn't there a way to regain control over them!"

"There is, but then the humans will see us and know that we caused the Oni's to attack," Gin said.

"Doesn't matter, when this all over the humans will be buried in rubble. Just do it!" the shadow snapped.

"As you wish Motojime-sama," Kin said just her and her sister teleported out of the room. "If you know what is good for you two, you won't fail me."

* * *

As the battle continued, a young girl about the same age as Nate with glasses, blue shirt with a pink cardigan over it, white skirt, and blue leggings was watching it unfold. This is Inaho Misora. She may seem like an ordinary girl that may come on as obsessive when it comes to space, but that is until you see the strange watch she wears.

Inaho also has a Yo-Kai watch, which happens to be an upgraded version of Nate's watch. She had obtained her watch when she purchased it, thinking it would allow her to meet aliens. Disappointed that all she can see were Yo-Kai, Inaho eventually appealed to her new life and even opened up a Yo-Kai detective agency alongside her partner USApyon.

She was watching the battle continue until she started to head out of the class, catching the attention of her partner, which happened to be a blue rabbit in a yellow spacesuit, "Inaho where are you going?"

"I can't just stay here and do nothing when there are more Yo-Kai fighting to help us. I have to go help them."

Seeing that there was no way to convince her, USApyon decided to help the Yo-Kai as well. "Besides, I have a feeling I know who those other Yo-Kai belong to," Inaho said while heading up to the roof.

* * *

The battle continued to rage on with neither side showing any signs of defeat. Each side gave off strong attacks that dealt good amounts of damage to the enemy. Eventually the battled had stopped with a standoff, with the Oni's panting heavily on one side and the Yo-Kai doing the same on the other side.

"What's going on is it over?" asked a nervous Katie.

"I'm not sure, they're just standing there. I think they given up… wait a minute who are they?" Nate asked with the sudden appearance of two new Yo-Kai on the Oni's side.

These two looked similar but had some differences. They both wore old and wrinkly with grey skin, messy poofy hair, and a yellow diamond on their foreheads. They both wore robes with a medal; however the difference was in the colorization. One wore a red skin, had lighter skin, blue eyes, and its hair, medal, and robe trimmings were yellow. The other one had a blue skirt, red eyes, white hair and robe trimmings, and a silver medal.

Though they were a mystery to the humans and most of the other Yo-Kai, these two were well known to Whisper and Jibanyan. _"What are they doing here,"_ Whisper thought.

" _So they're the ones responsible for sending these three and almost hurt Nyate and Katie,"_ Jibanyan thought angrily.

The next thing that happened was confusing to them all. The two twins had their arms raised towards the Oni's and released a dark wave of energy towards them. The Oni's then let a roar that seemed like they were in pain. When the roaring ended, the three giants were surrounded by a dark field of energy with pure red eyes.

"You had your chance watch holders," one of the twins said.

"Now you shall both pay," the other one continued before they both teleported away.

The Oni's then let out a massive roar in unison that released a dark wave of energy that knocked the Yo-Kai back. Just when they thought it was all over, the threat just became more dangerous than ever.

"What just happened?" Katie said with a worried expression

"I don't know, but now we have a bigger problem. One Oni was bad enough, three of them were a mess, but now all three with some dark power is even worse," Nate said sharing Katie's expression.

Soon, without the humans even noticing, the three giants were looming over the school raising their clubs high in the air getting ready to smash the building to pieces. Frozen with fear, Nate and Katie could only stand there as they begun to swing their clubs down.

Just when it seemed over for the two humans, the giants were knocked back again from what seemed like blasts of energy. The humans just stood with confused expressions.

"Nice shot USApyon," said a voice from behind.

The two turned around only to see a girl by herself behind them. "Who are you?" Nate asked. "And who's USApyon?" Katie asked just before her necklace began to glow.

Shining their watches, they discovered that next to the girl was another Yo-Kai that appeared to be a blue rabbit inside a yellow spacesuit. "That would be me," said the rabbit.

"Wait a minute you can see Yo-Kai, then that means you have a-" Nate said before he was cut off by Inaho.

"Yo-Kai Watch," she said while showing the watch on her wrist, "It's a long story, one that we don't have time to explain."

As if on cue, the Oni's stood up looking more enraged than ever, with the dark aura making them even more menacing. But Katie could've sworn that for a brief second there were some signs of distress on the giant's face.

"Guys something weird is going on," Katie said.

"Beside the fact that we have three giants who usually appear to punish misbehaved children threatening to destroy the school all for your watches," Whisper replied with a sarcastic tone.

"You don't get it, when those two twins appeared and strengthen the Oni's, it looked like they were in pain. And right now I swear I saw that the Oni's were sad," Katie said.

"Katie, what are you saying?" Nate asked.

"I'm saying that the Oni's aren't themselves. I think they're being forced to do all of this against their will," Katie answered.

The Oni's were getting closer to the school, already with their clubs in the air. "If that's true then how do we get them to snap out of it?" asked the new girl.

Seeing that there was no other way, Katie had no choice but to go to her original plan. Although she was worried that she might worry Nate. "Nate, I'm sorry," she said just before she ran towards the edge of the roof.

"Katie what are you doing?!" shouted a worried Nate.

The Oni's were in front of the school now getting ready to slam their clubs, before they were stopped by the sound of the human girl speaking to them.

"Gargaros, Ogralus, Orcanos, stop this please! You three aren't yourselves, you're being controlled. You need to stop this please. What good would come to you three if you destroy this place all for our watches, tell me?"

Silence. That was all that was heard after she spoke. This was however broken when Orcanos swung his club towards the building.

"Katie!" Nate screamed before he turned away, not wanting to see the crushing demise of his crush.

However, the crushing sound never came. When he looked up, he was relieved when he saw that the giant iron club was only a few feet above Katie. The dark aura that surrounded the Oni's were gone only to show sorry expressions on the giants' faces.

"We are sorry." Orcanos said as he lifted up his club. "We were not ourselves; we were manipulated against our will."

"This is not our nature, we would never do something like this," Ogralus added on.

"We only punish those that must be punished, while you have done nothing wrong," Gargaros said.

Just as they were speaking, the dark skies of Terror Time were beginning to fade to reveal the normal blue sky.

"Katie," said the familiar voice of Nate. When she turned around to speak to him, she was surprised when Nate had run up to her and was holding her in a hug. This of course was making the both of them blush madly. "I was so worried about you, you could've gotten hurt. Thank goodness you're okay."

Seeing that she had made her friend worry about her, Katie gladly returned the hug. "I'm sorry that I made you worry Nate, but it's alright. I'm ok," Katie said reassuringly.

Eventually they released themselves from the others embrace before turning to the Oni's. "It's okay; we don't blame you for any of this. You were being forced to do this," Nate said.

"Thank you for your forgiveness. We must head off now but please, take these to show that we are truly sorry," Orcanos said before something unexpected happened. All three of the Oni's were emitting a bright light before it dimmed down and six small medal appeared and were given to the humans.

They were shocked to see that the Oni's have given them something that believed to be impossible, they had given them their Yo-Kai medals. "Farewell, watch holders," all three of the Oni's said before they had faded away.

The humans were just left standing there, staring at the medals that were just given to them. There was only silence before Nate said something, "Katie, I'm sorry I doubted you. I didn't think you were able to befriend the Oni's. Like I said this morning, I can't think of anyone who wouldn't want to be your friend."

Katie only replied with a smile and a slight blush. "Well now that this whole Oni rampage is over, what are we going to do about everyone in the school who saw all of this," Whisper said.

"We just call Wuzzat and have him eat all the memories of all of this. Everyone except for Bear and Eddie, they deserve to know about all of this," Nate replied before turning to the girl and the rabbit Yo-Kai, "But first we need an explanation, just who exactly are you two?"

"Well I guess you two deserve to know about us. My name is Inaho Misora and this is USApyon," said the now named Inaho, "You see, a couple of weeks ago I purchased this watch because I was told that it would allow me to communicate with aliens. After hearing that I could only see Yo-Kai, I was pretty upset, but overtime my new Yo-Kai life started to appeal to me. Heck, I enjoyed it so much that we started a Yo-Kai detective agency."

"Inaho, wait a second, aren't you in the class next to ours?" Katie asked. "Yep, that's me. You know, those two Yo-Kai that appeared earlier seemed to be the one's responsible, you wouldn't happen to know who they were do you?" Inaho said.

"No, we never so those two before," Nate replied.

"Really, well USApyon looks like we have another mystery to solve. Let's head back to class and leave the couple here to themselves," Inaho said with a smirk.

Hearing this, Nate's and Kate's faces were red with embarrassment, "We're not a couple!"

Inaho and USApyon couldn't help but chuckle as they were heading down, leaving Nate, Katie, and Whisper by themselves.

"Hey guys, are the other Yo-Kai alright?" Katie asked. "They'll be okay, even though they took a lot of hits from the Oni's, they're already starting to get up," Whisper said.

"Well that's good to hear, now all we have to do is tell Bear and Eddie about Yo-Kai," Nate said.

* * *

"Not only did you two fail to destroy the watches, but now we just discovered that there is now a third watch. I should destroy you two for all that you have done," the shadow said as he was emitting a dark blast of energy onto Kin and Gin. "However, it seems that you two have been given another opportunity," it said, relieving the two from the pain.

"Motojime-sama, what do you mean," they asked their master. "Come and look for yourselves," the shadow said as it waved a staff over a pool of murky liquid to reveal the humans together but without the watches.

 _It showed the human boy showing the girl a beetle he had captured which was puny compared to the one that the human known as Bear had captured. "Wow Nate it's just like you," the girl said. "Huh, what do you mean Katie?" the boy asked in a confused state._

 _"It's just so average," she replied leaving a boy in a shocked state. "Average, I'll show you guys I'm going to catch a beetle that makes that one puny," Nate said while running back towards the forest._

 _"Wow he really does hate being called average," the boy with the headphones said. "Yeah, hey how much do you want to bet he's going back in there in hopes of impressing Katie," Bear said making the girl blush._

 _"Hey now guys let's not jump to any conclusion. Besides even if he was he wouldn't need to, I like him just the way he is," the girl said just as the image faded away._

"It seems the boy known as Nate only got the Yo-Kai watch while trying to impress the girl, showing that they have a close friendship," Motojime-sama said. "This is what I want you two to do; you are to wait until the girl begins to have doubts between their friendship. When that happens, send her back in time to before they met, that way she can change her fate and never meet the boy therefore leading to no Yo-Kai watch for either of them."

"We understand Motojime-sama," the two twins said. "However I must warn you if you fail me once more, there will be no mercy for the two of you," the shadow said. With nervous expression, Kin and Gin replied to their master, "We will not fail you Motojime-sama."

* * *

"So yeah, that's how Katie and I got these Yo-Kai watches. Sorry we didn't tell you guys earlier," Nate said to the shocked Bear and Eddie. After they helped the Yo-Kai with any injuries they had and wiped the school's memories on the event that had just happened, they explained to their friends about Yo-Kai.

"Wow, well that explains why you two have been acting so weird lately," Bear said. "Yeah and it's no problem that you guys didn't tell us, we understand if you wanted to hide this from us. Plus we understand that a couple needs to keep secrets to themselves," Eddie said snickering with his joke.

"We're not a couple!" Nate and Katie said with red faces from both anger and embarrassment.

"Alright alright, just calm down. Hey do you think there is any way for us to get a Yo-Kai watch?" Eddie asked.

"Not sure, what do you think Whisper," Nate asked his butler who could not be seen by his two friends. "Highly doubt it; a Yo-Kai watch isn't cheap. I was only able to afford Katie's because I borrowed a loan from Hidabat and I'm pretty sure she won't lend me anymore until I pay him back," Whisper said.

"Oh well sorry guys, seems like you're out of luck on the watches. But we're actually able to get you guys a special potion to allow you guys to see Yo-Kai," Nate said.

"Well I guess that'll do, as long as we can help you guys it's all good," Eddie said. "But anyways, we did noticed that there were actually two other Yo-Kai that appeared and they gave those three giants some energy before they left, do you guys know who they were and why they want your watches?" Bear asked.

"No, we have no clue who they were," Nate said.

"All we know is that there is a chance they'll be back," Katie said.

As the humans were talking, Whisper and Jibanyan drifted away from them to have their own talk about the two mysterious Yo-Kai. "Jibanyan, I got a bad feeling about this," Whisper said.

"You and me both, we only met those two twice and they are nothing but trouble. Nyow what?" Jibanyan said with a worried expression.

"Like I said before, we wait and see what happens next."

* * *

 **It has taken forever but we are now done with the Oni Rampage arc of this story. Ok let me explain why it took so long, one reason is because school kept getting in the way of this. Another reason is because I had come with writer's block for a bit on this chapter. There's also the fact that this is one of the longest chapters I have done, but that's something I'm going to need to get used to because some of you guys have been asking for longer chapters and I'll start writing some longer chapters.**

 **One last reason was because I kept on arguing with myself if I should write this chapter as I originally planned it or go with an idea that I received of putting in an OC from a guest reviewer named 'Eim espina.' In the end I decided to go with how I wanted to go because as much as I like all of your guys' suggestions, I want t balance it between your guy's ideas and mine.**

 **As for the meaning of Bear and Eddie knowing the truth of Yo-Kai but not getting a Yo-Kai watch, well I don't really see them with watches in my opinion but I allowed them to see Yo-Kai because they're going to help with an important to role near the end of the story. Also in case you haven't noticed, I started a running gag in this story with someone referring to Nate and Katie as a couple which they disagreed with that statement immediately.**

 **Anyways with all of that done and explained. If you guys enjoyed this chapter please leave a review and a suggestion for the story. I also want to ask if I'm losing my touch when it comes to writing these chapters because it feels like this chapter isn't as good as my other ones. Anyways hope you enjoyed and stay alert for the next chapter.**


	10. A Watch For A Date

**We got the next chapter in Yo-Kai Journey here. This one I sort of had fun writing it because it involves some progress in Nate and Katie's relationship but I added my own OC who I'm not a fan of so she'll only appear in this chapter unless you guys want to see more of her.**

 **Now I didn't get much replies when I asked if I'm losing my touch in writing these chapters so I ask again can you guys please tell me if some of my latest chapters aren't as good as my others.**

 **Also I've been getting a whole bunch of controversy on the timeline since I added Inaho and Nate hasn't upgraded his watch yet. Ok I will say this again, the timeline is something I didn't dwell in when writing this story so I'm sorry if it's confusing. Well with that out of the way, enjoy.**

* * *

Couple of days have gone by since the whole Oni incident and life for Nate and Katie has gone as normal as their life was. Things have been especially well for Katie since that day. She knew Nate had cared for her, but not as much that he went in a full blown hug when she almost got hurt. This made her question if Nate really cared for her as a friend, or if he actually liked her as she liked him.

This new found discovery has given Katie the courage to do something she never thought that she would do. She was getting ready for school, only needing her pullover left from her closet, when she bumped into Sailornyan, a Yo-Kai who lived with her that looked similar to Jibanyan but was pink and wearing a sailor suit. "Hey Katie, where you off to today?" she asked.

"Where I always go to, school," Katie replied.

"Okay but I want you back here as soon as it's over, no crewmember of mine is getting a day off today," she said demanding. When Katie first met Sailornyan, she was haunting an old boat in Gourd Pond, scaring anyone who came near. As a result she comes off as a bossy and sometimes a selfish Yo-Kai, but was actually pretty lonely so Katie invited her to stay with her. Katie is actually amused with her act and finds it humorous sometimes.

"Aye-aye captain," Katie said while saluting her. She was actually more cheerful than she usually is which didn't go unnoticed from Frostina. "Wow Katie, you seem more cheerful than other days. Care to explain," the ice Yo-Kai said while having a suspicious look.

"No reason in particular, I just feel like today is going to be a good day," she said while opening her closet to get her pullover. While doing so she was met with the familiar figure of Shadow Venoct, who tried to scare her with his black dragon scarves lunging forward and letting out a frightening roar. While Frostina got so scared that she hid behind Sailornyan, Katie however was unfazed, "Excuse me Shadow, can you please move over so I can get my pullover."

Seeing that his attempt didn't work, Shadow Venoct moved over so Katie can get what she needed, "What's the point of being a scary Yo-Kai if you can't scare anybody." "Sorry S.V., maybe next time," Katie said while calling him the nickname she came up with so she doesn't have to say his full name all the time along with his other nickname Shadow.

"That's what you said the other 10 times I did it," he said while Katie closed the closet, "And don't call me S.V.!" he shouted and Katie only giggled knowing he didn't approve of that nickname.

"Remind me again why we invited him to live in your closet," Frostina said, still looking a bit shaken up. "He was lonely, everybody misunderstood him and I felt bad for him," Katie said while putting on her pullover.

"Whatever, back to your good mood, this doesn't have anything to do with that hug Nate gave you is it," Frostina said with a smile. Katie was blushing when she heard what Frostina said, "What? Don't be ridiculous. That has nothing to do with how I'm feeling."

"Yeah sure, Katie I've been living with you for at least a month and I know when you're hiding something. Why not just tell us?" Frostina said.

"Yeah Katie, as your captain I order you to tell us what is happening right nyow," Sailornyan said. "This will be interesting," Shadow Venoct said now joining in on the conversation.

Seeing that she was outnumbered, Katie gave up on arguing with them, "Fine I'll tell you guys. But you can't tell anyone else ok. Alright, the reason I'm in such a good mood is because later on during the day… I'm going to tell Nate how I feel about him," she confessed leaving her friends with shocked looks. "You see ever since I first met him, I keep getting this warm sensation whenever I'm around Nate. Sometimes I catch myself staring at him in awe; he's just so kind, caring, and kind of cute," she continued with her face becoming red at the word "cute." "I wanted to tell him this for a while but I was unsure if he felt the same way towards me. But when he hugged me after that whole Oni incident, I feel like he does like me, that's why I'm going to tell him today to confirm my suspicions."

The Yo-Kai just stared at her surprised on what she had just said. The silence was then eventually broken with Frostina squealing and flying circles around Katie, leaving snowflakes everywhere she went, "Oh Katie I'm so proud of you. You have no idea how long I been waiting to hear that," she said with glee.

"Have you been waiting for at least a month, now can you please stop flying circles it's starting to get cold," Katie said while shivering up, causing Frostina to slow down to a stop. "Sorry, it's just I'm so excited that soon you and Nate will finally be a couple, even though you guys are technically a couple already," Frostina said.

"We're not a couple, why does everyone keep saying that," Katie says with an annoyed look, "Besides don't get your hopes up, there's still a chance he doesn't like me like that and I'll just be in the friend zone."

"Katie you have no reasons for worrying, I've been around you for the shortest amount of time and I have seen signs that Nate sees you as more than just a friend," said Shadow Venoct, "You may have not noticed it but by the way he looks at you, he sees you as one the most caring people he knows." Everyone just stared at him with surprised looks; they never thought Shadow would be the one to give such romantic advice.

"Wow Shadow, you sound like you know from experience," Katie said with a smile. "I don't like to talk about it," he said while returning to the closet.

"Well anyways, thanks for the encouraging words. I just hope they won't be for nothing," Katie said as she heads out her room with Frostina beside her. "You sure you're ready for this Katie?" Frostina asked. "No not at all, but I can't keep ignoring this. I need to know," Katie replied.

* * *

*10 minutes later*

Nate is just waiting outside the school for Katie to show up. He got a message from her saying that she wanted to tell him something that is very important. _"Wonder what she wants to tell me, her message made it seem like it was serious,"_ he thought to himself.

Unbeknownst to him, there was an unexpected guest staring at him with love struck eyes in the distance. They belonged to a girl about his age and wearing a black sweater over her light blue shirt. Her brown hair was pulled back in pig tails and she was wearing long black jeans and black sneakers. This was Lilly Platz, a young girl who is new to the school and is in the same class as Nate. She is usually kind and gentile but may come off as aggressive sometimes.

Since she moved to the school, she made a couple of friends but also developed a huge crush on Nate since she first laid eyes on him. Today she was going to tell Nate how she felt and has high hopes that he feels the same. "This is it; soon I'll be together with the boy of my dreams. Well let's do this," she said to herself as she walked towards Nate.

She was going to call for him when she was beaten by another girl calling for him. "Are you serious I'm beaten by her? Calm down Lilly, they could just be friends I'll just wait and see what happens," she said as she hid behind the wall and eavesdropping on what they had to say.

* * *

Nate had heard Katie call him and he turned to see her coming his way. "Hey Katie, how's it going?" Nate asked starting the conversation. "Oh, nothing much just been meeting a lot of new friends," she replied while her and Nate were laughing at her joke. **(A/N: Surely you guys get it right?)**

"Good one Katie, now you wanted to tell me something," Nate said.

Katie knew that the time was now to tell Nate how she felt, "Yeah Nate, it's been something I wanted to say this for a while." "Really, what is it?" Nate said now curious at what she wanted to say. Katie could feel her heart beating madly. She was nervous about this so much that her face was starting to burn up. "Well Nate…um…what I wanted to say is…hehehe…I…" she stuttered trying to get the words she needed. Before she could finish her sentence, the bell saying that school had begun was ringing.

Katie sighed in relief releasing all the tension that was on her, _"Talk about saved by the bell,"_ she thought. "Oh well guess we better get going, think maybe you can meet me on the roof after school?" "Yeah definitely," Nate replied as he and Katie started to head to class.

* * *

Back with Lilly, she was furious with how she was almost beaten by Katie. "So she likes him too, I can't let this happen he's meant for me," she said. She then noticed the watch that he's always been wearing since she has been in the school, "There's something about that watch that makes it special to Nate. Wait, I know what I must do," Lilly said while having a wicked glee on her face.

In class, Nate could only think about what Katie wanted to tell him. _"She seemed so nervous, not to mention her face was all red and she was stuttering trying to talk to me. Wait a second, could it be she was trying to tell me that she likes me,"_ he thought to himself realizing that she might have feelings for him. _"Could that be it, I hope so. Guess I just have to wait until we see each other again."_

Meanwhile, Katie was also lost in thought about her earlier encounter with Nate. _"Well I definitely messed up on telling Nate how I feel about him. I just got all flustered and couldn't find the words to tell him. If I can't tell him before, will I be able tell him later on,"_ she thought to herself. Frostina, who was bored out of her mind from class going on, had noticed that Katie was looking distressed, "Katie are you still thinking about what happened earlier? You need to snap out of it, so you messed up it's always like that when you try to confess your feelings. Look you'll be fine later on," she said trying to reassure her.

Katie looked at her and showed a smile seeing that she was starting to feel better, but there was one question that was in her mind after what Frostina said, _"How does she know how hard it is to tell someone how you feel?"_

* * *

*Near the end of school*

Lilly was just about to start her plan to get together with Nate. She saw him walking in the direction she was in and knew now it was the time, "Let's see how special that watch is to you," she said as she "accidentally" bumped into him.

"Oh sorry about that, I'm such a klutz," she said trying to keep calm while her mind is going nuts on talking to him. "No no, I should've seen where I was walking. I'm sorry about that," Nate said looking up to see who he bumped into, "Hey you're the new kid in our class, Lilly right." All she did was looked up in shock, _"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! He knows my name! Calm down Lilly, you need to keep talking in order for this to work,"_ she thought, "Yep that's me, and you're that Nate kid, the one that everyone says is just so average."

Nate grumbled when she said "average" but kept it to himself, "Yeah, that's what everyone says about me. Here let me get your stuff," he said while bending down to grab Lilly's bag. "Oh no it's ok I got it, but thanks anyways," she said while bending down as well. While going for her bag, their hands brushed past each other causing Lilly to blush which Nate didn't notice.

Soon the bell rung saying that school ended and gave the signal for Nate to see Katie. "Well I need to get going, see you some other time Lilly," he said as he walked towards the roof. "Yes Nate, I'll see you soon. Sooner than you expect," she said while looking at what she held in her hand. She was holding what she actually reached down for, Nate's watch.

* * *

On the roof, Katie was frantically walking around, trying to find the right words to tell Nate, "Perhaps, 'Nate, since I met you I had this strong feeling about you.' No, maybe 'Nate I wanted to say that I like you, been like that since I've known you.' No not that either."

Frostina just watched her while sweat dropping, "Now I see what Whisper and Jibanyan meant when they said this was just sad to watch."

"Did you say something Frostina?" Katie asked seeing that her friend seemed annoyed. "It's nothing. Katie don't you think you're making a big deal out of this," Frostina replied.

"Maybe but you don't know what it's like when you want to confess your feeling towards somebody," Katie said.

" _If only you knew Katie, I know all too well how that feels like,"_ Frostina thought with a depressed expression.

Before Katie could say anything to Frostina's expression, she saw Nate coming her way, "Well it's now or never," she said as she walked towards Nate.

"Hey Katie, how was your day?" Nate asked trying to start the conversation at a good start.

"It was fine how was yours?" she replied trying to stall as much time as possible.

"It was ok thanks for asking. So what was it that you wanted to tell me," Nate said.

" _So much for stalling time, well I guess it's time,"_ "Well Nate I've been meaning to say is…you see…" she said while her stuttering returned along with her red face.

"Get in line sister," a voice said to them. When they turned to see who it was, they saw Lilly with an agitated expression. "Lilly, what are you doing here?" Nate asked curious on her sudden appearance.

"Oh nothing much, I'm just here to ask you something," she said with a smirk, "How would you like to go on a date with me?"

Nate and Katie just stood there with shocked expressions, Katie was however furiously thinking about what just happened, _"Wait what, did she just ask that. Why didn't I say anything earlier?"_

"Um Lilly I'm flattered but we just met, I barely know much about you," Nate said in an awkward tone. Katie sighed in relief knowing that Nate declined Lilly's offer. However, Lilly wasn't done yet.

"Really, well then I guess you won't mind if I keep this with me do you," Lilly said while holding up Nate's watch in her hand. Seeing that she had his watch, Nate checked his wrist and saw that he didn't have his watch on, "How did you get that?"

"Back when we bumped into each other, I grabbed this while you were picking up my bag. Tell me Nate, how important is this watch to you," she said with a smirk.

"It's really important, it's a family heirloom. I need that back," Nate said while lying about what the watch really is. "Oh really well I'll make you a deal, you can have your watch back if you go on a date with me. How about it?" Lilly said.

Nate and Katie just stood there with shocked expressions not knowing what to say. This girl who they barely know is blackmailing Nate to go on a date with her in exchange for his Yo-Kai watch. Nate was about to say something before he was stopped by Katie. "Could you excuse us for second?" she said before pulling Nate away from Lilly.

"Well this is unexpected, do we have any plans on how we are going to get the Yo-Kai watch back," Whisper said. "Nate what are going to do?" Katie asked.

"The only plan I can think of is the one you guys won't like," Nate said.

Katie gasped in shock when she realized where Nate was going with this, "Nate you aren't actually considering doing this do you?"

"I wish I wasn't, but there's no other choice. I have to go with her if it means getting back the Yo-Kai watch," Nate said. "WHAT!" the Yo-Kai shouted at Nate's decision.

"Nate I don't think this is a good idea, surely we can find another way," Katie said frantically. "Katie calm down it's not like I want to do this. If there was another way I would take, is everything ok with you," Nate said seeing that she seemed to be against this idea a bit more than he expected her to be.

"Now may not be a good time to state this, but perhaps Katie is jealous that Lilly asked you on a date and not her. In fact I have a feeling that was why she…" Whisper said before getting interrupted by the humans showing red faces. "Shut up Whisper!"

"Anyways, what you can do Katie is try to get the watch from her so that we can end this quickly," Nate said.

"Alright Nate, you can count on me," she said. "I know I can," Nate said before walking back to Lilly.

"Sigh, what time do you want to meet," he said with signs of grief. Lilly let out a small squeal so that Nate wouldn't hear it, "I was thinking in about an hour from now at Gourd Park, how does that sound," she said gleefully. "Whatever, it'll do."

"Alrighty then, I'll see you then," she said as she left Nate and Katie alone. "So far so good, if all works out he'll decide to be with me instead of Katie."

Nate then turned towards Katie who had a worried expression on her face, "Really hope this works."

* * *

 **I hate myself for doing this, but cliffhanger. Before anyone starts saying stuff, this won't be a long arc like the Oni Rampage. It'll probably go until the next chapter and then we'll move on. Now I want to take this time to announce a few things.**

 **1\. I'm officially on spring break so now I'll have more time to write these things.**

 **2\. After much thinking about it, I have decided that Eim espina's OC will be in this story starting next chapter, you'll see what I mean.**

 **3\. I really did not enjoy writing Lilly but if you guys want to see more of her then I'll find a way to implement her in other chapters.**

 **4\. I got a request for Eddie to meet a Yo-Kai called Sunao, now I might find this interesting but I can't come up with a good storyline on how so if you can review how that'll happen I'll see if I can add it on.**

 **5\. You all might be wondering why Sailornyan and Shadow Venoct are Katie's roommates, they have some roles to play in other stories that I have plan.**

 **6\. I should announce that soon I'll be posting the first chapter of another story I'm doing called "Katie's New Friends," which will be some oneshots on how Katie met some of the Yo-Kai.**

 **7\. Before I get any controversy on Katie thinking so much on how Nate feels towards her because of a single hug, keep in mind that this is my first fanficiton and I'm new to the whole romance stuff.**

 **8\. Again I ask for you guys to honestly tell me if these newer chapters aren't as good as my previous one, I only got one review on that but I need to hear from more of you guys.**

 **9\. Lastly, starting next chapter I will start to review some reviews you guys have so if there are any questions you have I encourage you to tell me so I can try to answer them to the best of my ability.**

 **Anyway with all that out of the way, as always if you guys enjoyed please leave a review and a suggestion for the story. Thank you and stay alert for the next chapter.**


	11. A Watch For A Date Part 2

**The next chapter of Yo-Kai Journey is here. Not much to say except that my new story "Katie's New Friends" is up so if you haven't, please check it out and please give it the same support as you do this story.**

 **I also want to ask you guys something, is there an episode that showed how Nate and Katie met and if not then how do you guys think they met? Thank you and enjoy.**

* * *

Thirty minutes after their encounter with Lilly, Nate and Katie are at Nate's house discussing on how to get Nate's watch back from Lilly during their 'date.' "I still can't believe that Lilly was able to get the watch, I was told by Whisper that it was impossible to take off on day one," Nate said while glaring at Whisper.

"An honest mistake," Whisper said.

"That's what you said the last 50 times you made a mistake," Jibanyan said.

"Anyways Katie, do you think you'll be able to get the watch back from her?" Nate asked.

Katie, however wasn't listening, her mind was filled with rage with how Lilly has the audacity to steal Nate's watch and use it to force him to go on a date with her. _"She has no right to do this, first she asks Nate out when I was about to confess to him my feelings, and now she just uses his own watch to against him. That just proves she doesn't deserve him,"_ she thought furiously.

"Um Katie, are you ok?" Nate asks while waving his hand in front of her face.

She then snapped out of her trace and was staring at Nate, "Sorry about that, what was it that you asked?"

"I asked if you'll be able to get the watch back from Lilly," Nate says.

"Right of course, trust me I'll get the watch back," she said with confidence.

"Alright," Nate says. He then stared at the clock and saw that it was almost time to head out. "Whelp, better get going," he says as he get up and starts to head out.

"Yes let's go," Whisper says while following Nate before being stopped by Nate.

"Sorry Whisper, I need you to stay here and help Katie," Nate says.

"What why? As your butler I should accompany you and help you out on this date," Whisper said.

"Ok 1, that is not how a date works. 2, this isn't a real date, she's forcing me to go. And 3, since Lilly has the Yo-Kai watch, I need you to make sure she doesn't discover any Yo-Kai with it," Nate says while Whisper nods in agreement.

"I understand, I'll make sure that no Yo-Kai are seen," Whisper said.

"Well let's just get this over with," Nate says as he exits the room and then the house. While walking, he thinks about the way Katie has been since Lilly showed up, _"She seems different, I know she's upset like I am of this situation, but I didn't expect her to be like this. I hope she's ok."_

Back with Katie, she sees Nate leave through the window with a worried expression on her face. Frostina floats over to her and tries to comfort her, "Hey Katie, is everything ok?"

"Everything's fine I just can't get over the fact that my chance for confessing to Nate was ruined," Katie says with a sad expression.

"Confess to Nate what?" Whisper asks.

Katie turns and sees that she was being stared down by Whisper, Jibanyan, and even Hidabat who was peeking from the closet to see what she was talking about, "Oh great, forgot they were here too," she said slightly annoyed.

"Should we tell them?" Frostina asked.

"Might as well, they won't stop nagging until they know," Katie said with a sigh. She then explained that she was going to confess her feelings towards Nate before Lilly showed up, leaving the three Yo-Kai shocked from what they heard.

"WHAT!" they yelled in shock.

* * *

*30 minutes later*

Lilly is at Gourd Park and is waiting for Nate to show up so they can get started on their date. While waiting she was constantly staring at the watch, which she put on her wrist, to see what was so special about it. "Why is this watch important to him, I know he said it was a family heirloom but still," she said as she was inspecting the watch.

While checking the side she noticed a button the side of the watch. She was about to press it until she saw Nate coming towards her. "He's here never mind the watch, time for my date."

When Nate arrived, he saw that Lilly was wearing his watch on her wrist, _"Great, now the chances of her seeing Yo-Kai have gone up."_ "Hey Lilly," he said annoyed.

"Hello Nate, are you ready for our date," Lilly said cheerfully.

"Whatever, what do you want to do," Nate said with the same tone.

"Nothing special, I thought we could just walk around and talk to each other," she said, "And you know, you could be a bit more cheerful about this."

"Alright, let's just go and get this over with," he said a bit more cheerful but still annoyed.

"Ok then," she said as they began to walk around the park and make small talk.

* * *

In the bushes there was a giant purple mirror with black glass that appeared to have two eyes and a mouth with the tongue out. A bright light had soon emitted from the mirror and when it died down, Katie, Whisper, Jibanyan, and Frostina were standing there. "Well we're here, thanks Mirapo," Katie said as she and the Yo-Kai stepped out of the mirror to help out Nate.

"Any sign of him," Whisper said.

"I see him over there, and Lilly is with him," Jibanyan said as he pointed to Nate and Lilly walking with each other.

"Looks like they're just talking to each other and Lilly has the Yo-Kai watch on her wrist," Frostina said.

"That might make things a bit harder. Whisper, Jibanyan, you guys check around and try to keep any Yo-Kai nearby away from them," Katie said.

"Got it," they both said as they left to their part of the plan.

"Well Katie, how're going to get the watch back?" Frostina asked.

"Simple, we get a thief to steal it back," Katie said as she pulled out a medal.

"Let's go my friend! Come on out, Peckpocket!"

 **Summoning, Eerie!**

 **Lookily lookily,**

 **Flippa dede!**

 **Lookily lookily, bubba**

 **Eerie!**

 **Peckpocket**

"Peckpocket, I need you to grab Nate's watch back from Lilly," she said.

"Ok no problem," Peckpocket said as he goes to get the watch back. While heading his way, Nate sees Peckpocket heading towards the watch, _"Peckpocket, that's genius. So glad this'll be over,"_ he thought to himself.

"Hey Nate," Lilly said, "I was wondering what makes this watch so special to you."

"I already told you, it's a family heirloom," he said.

"I know but I'm sure it has some special function. Like what does this button do," she said as she was about to press the button while the watch was facing Peckpocket.

" _Oh no, not good,"_ Nate thought worried.

Just then, before the light was shined, Peckpocket was pushed out of the way by Jibanyan. Before he could get away, the light shined on him and he quickly went on all fours and kept his two tails together, trying to go as a regular cat.

"Hmm, I guess it's some flashlight," Lilly said. Then when she looked up, she noticed a red cat standing where the light was shining. "Aw look at the cute kitty," she said while going up to pet it.

Nate then thought of an idea, "Hey Lilly be careful, it could bite you," he said while winking to Jibanyan who smirked in return.

"Aw Nate its sweet that you care for me, but I'll be fine," she said while kneeling down and petting Jibanyan.

Seeing this as the right moment, Jibanyan bit Lilly in the hand just enough for her to take her hand back in pain.

"Ow, ow, ow dang it. Bad kitty," she said, while holding her hand in pain.

"Are you ok Lilly," Nate said while going up to her.

"Yeah I'm ok it just stings," she said while having a slight blush because Nate is caring for her.

"Good in that case I'll be off," he said which shocked Lilly.

"What do you mean you'll be off, we're still in the middle of our date," she said furiously.

"Well I only came here because you took my watch, but since I got it back I don't see any point on staying here," he said while raising his wrist to show Lilly his watch.

Shocked she looked down on her wrist to see that his watch wasn't there anymore, "What, how did you get it back?"

"I have my ways," he said while looking behind her to see Peckpocket smiling back at him. During the diversion that Jibanyan gave, Peckpocket saw his chance and nabbed the watch from Lilly's wrist while she was in pain.

"Look Lilly, you can't just take my watch and then use it against me. This is important to me and I hate it that you are taking advantage of it," he said while glaring at her.

She just had her cheeks puffed up while having a mad expression, "This isn't over you know, I'll be back," she said just as she marches off.

With that all over, Nate walks towards the bushes where he knows Katie is hiding. She then leaves her hiding spot and walks towards Nate, "Well glad that's all over," he said.

"Yep, however I have the uneasy feeling that we will see more of her again," Katie said with a worried expression.

"We probably will. But anyways Katie, I just want to say thanks for helping getting the watch back, I knew you could do it," he said.

Katie, unable to control herself, just replied with a hug almost knocking Nate off his feet, "Thanks Nate for trusting me," she said while blushing madly.

"Uh, yeah no problem," Nate said while also blushing madly before she let go of him. "Well I guess we better head home now."

"Yeah I guess, let's go through Mirapo," she said as they headed towards the mirror.

Frostina was the first to go through and Katie was just about to follow before she turned to Nate, "Before I forget, I have one last thing to give you," she said. Nate was about to ask what it was, he was interrupted by Katie giving him a peck in the cheek, "Thanks for everything Nate, I'll see you later," she said just as she went through the mirror Yo-Kai, leaving Nate to ponder on what just happened.

"Well things between you two are starting to get interesting," Whisper teased. But Nate didn't hear him; he just stood there with his hand on where Katie kissed him.

* * *

In the distance, a mysterious shadow was watching Nate. It was hard to get a good look at him with the only noticeable thing on him was a Yo-Kai watch on his wrist, "Well that was one tragedy avoided," he said just as he felt a presence of another entity behind him. "Spying on me again are you Venoct," it said as he turned to the scarf wearing Yo-Kai.

"That should be no surprise to you since you are keeping a close eye on my friends," Venoct said.

"I understand your concern, but I can assure that I mean no harm to Nate and Katie. I am only making sure that everything is alright between the two. You know as well as I do that if something affects their relationship, Kin and Gin will no doubt use that to their advantage," it said.

"Alright, I trust your judgment but there is little to worry about. They have a strong bond that seems inseparable," Venoct said.

"You can never be too sure," the shadow said.

"Very well, I'll leave you to your work. I'll see you again, Crafter Z," Venoct said before he left.

"Everything is fine for now, but those two won't give up. And knowing them, their leader is behind this as well," said Crafter Z.

* * *

 **And this chapter is now over and we have a cameo of Crafter Z, which is actually Eim Espina's OC. He only appeared for a short time but over the course of this story he'll play a bigger role.**

 **Also as for the chant when summoning Eerie, I got that along with all the other chants from the wiki so before anyone might go and say those aren't the words, there you go.**

 **Now this is the part where I shall reply to some of your guys' reviews. So let's begin.**

 **Rockster (Guest): OMG I completely realized the similarities between Lilly and Luna from Mega Man. I completely forgot about the Star Force series until you brought it up, which is sad since it was my favorite of all Mega Man games. Thanks to you, I just got back to Mega Man and I have plans on doing a Star Force fanfic sometime in the future.**

 **Pikatwig: Yes, Frostina is Katie's Yo-Kai partner so she does follow her around.**

 **Avian (Guest): BlazionxFrostina huh? Could happen, that's all I'm saying.**

 **JustPapaFrog: Not sure, don't know how to implement evolution in here.**

 **Now chances are that this story might go on for a few more chapters before it ends, but who knows.**

 **Anyways as always if you guys enjoyed please leave a review and a suggestion for the story. I also want your opinions on how Nate and Katie met because it's important for what's coming up. Thank you and stay alert for the next chapter.**


	12. Nuva And Nono

**Another chapter of Yo-Kai Journey is here. Only one announcement and it's involving Eim espina's OC, Crafter Z. I need more information on him, so Eim espina if you could PM me any information on him (background, Yo-Kai partners, etc.) that would be great. So without further ado, enjoy.**

* * *

Nate is on the roof of the school staring at the view of the city. He turns around to see Katie beside him. He stares at her for a moment before he said the few words he wanted to say for a long time, "Katie, I love you."

Katie turned towards him in shock from hearing what he said. Eventually she calmed down and smiled. "Nate, I love you too," she said while holding him in a tight embrace. The next thing they knew they were leaning towards each other with lips a second away from meeting and then…

* * *

*Nate's room*

An alarming sound was going off in the room and immediately woke Nate up from his slumber. _"Just that dream again, it always ends before the best part. I really wish it was real,"_ he thought. Ever since they dealt with Lilly, Nate has been getting that same dream over and over again. It was clear to him that the main cause for it was when Katie kissed him on the cheek. The dream was just torture for him since he wanted it to be true so badly.

"Hey Nate shouldn't you be getting ready for school. You're just staring at nothing," Whisper said.

"Huh oh right, thanks for reminding me," Nate said as he got up and started to get ready.

"Nate are you feeling ok? You've been starting to act differently," Whisper said.

"Yeah I'm fine why you ask," Nate replied.

"Well, ever since we stopped Lilly, you have been starting to act weird, especially in the mornings when you wake up and even around Katie," Whisper said.

"Whisper, once again you're mistaken, I'm like that in the mornings because I just woke up and am tired, and I'm like that around Katie because you know I like her," Nate said as he left the door.

"Suit yourself but I know that there is something wrong with you. And what do you mean once again, I'm never wrong!" Whisper shouted.

Ignoring him, Nate had his breakfast and left for school. Jibanyan didn't come because he left for his training against cars. On his way Nate was still thinking about his dream.

* * *

*5 minutes later*

The class was talking to each other about some rumors that have been spreading around. Eventually this caught the interest of Bear and Eddie who were talking to Nate and Katie. "Hey have you guys heard, apparently our class is getting two new transfer students," Eddie said.

"Really, wonder what they're like," Nate asked now curious.

"Not much is known about them, but they said one of them was sort of a ladies' man. Which means that you're going to have some competition Nate," Bear said smirking with the last part of the sentence.

"What does that supposed to mean?" Nate said with a red face.

"He means this new kid might steal Katie from you, unless of course there's no need to worry if you two are already a couple," Eddie said with a smirk.

"We're not a couple!"

"Alright everyone settle down and get to your seats," Mr. Johnson said as he walked into the classroom. Everyone stopped talking and moved to their seats, "Now as I'm sure you already know, we have two new transfer students. You two can come out now and introduce yourself." As he finished talking two boys came into the class room.

"It's nice to meet all of you, my name is Zane and I hope to get to know all of you," one of them said. This boy wore a black jacket over a red shirt. He had jeans with a black belt and red shoes. He also had spiked black hair.

"Yes it's a wonder to see all of you, I am Nova," the other boy said with a sarcastic tone. This boy had a white shirt with a red scarf, black jeans, and black shoes. His hair was blond and covered one of his eyes which were blue. His appearance caught the attention of all the girls in the class except for Kate, which he noticed.

"Ok well then Zane you can take the seat near Nate and Nova you can take the seat near Katie," Mr. Johnson said while pointing to their seats.

"Thank you," they both said as they went to take their seats.

As Zane took his seat, Nate reached a hand out towards him, "Hey I'm Nate."

Zane gladly took his hand and smiled, but he said something that he didn't expect, "Yes I know who you are."

Nate just stared at him confused, "How…how do you know me? We never met," he said.

"We never met, but you have met some of my friends and they told me about you. I'll explain later," Zane said.

"Um…ok?" _"Who is this guy?"_ Nate said thinking the last part.

* * *

Meanwhile, Katie was introducing herself to Nova, "How are you, I'm Katie."

"Katie, such a fine name for a fine girl like you," Nova said.

"Oh why thank you," Katie said with a blush.

"No need for thanks, its only common sense to compliment someone as beautiful as you," Nova said.

Katie just blushed even harder and had gained some warm feeling inside of her, similar to how she feels round Nate, _"Why do I feel like this with Nova,"_ she thought.

Frostina was seeing all this happen and didn't like what she saw, _"I got a bad feeling about this,"_ she thought.

* * *

*Lunch*

Nate and his friends were just hanging out like they usually do, the difference being that now the Yo-Kai were with them. They were just talking about the latest episode of their favorite show, Professor Renkon, when Nate decided to change the topic, "Hey guys, does something seem off about Zane?"

"Huh, Nate what are you talking about Zane seems fine to me," Eddie said.

"I know but there is something strange about him, he said he knew who I was when we haven't met at all. He also said that some of his friends have told him about me," Nate said.

"Hey who knows, maybe he knew some people here and they told him on how average you were," Bear said causing Nate to let out a short growl.

"Whatever," Nate said.

It was then when Frostina came towards them with a worried expression, "Guys we got a problem involving Katie," she said.

"What do you mean, is she being inspirited by a Yo-Kai," Nate said sharing Frostina's expression.

"I'm not sure, but she started to act weird ever since she met Nova," Frostina said.

"Oh boy, I think the only one who needs to worry here is Nate," Bear said.

"Why?" Nate asked confused

"It's clear that Katie has fallen for Nova, we did tell you he was known as a ladies' man," Eddie said.

"What no way, you guys have no idea what you're talking about," Nate said. It was then when he was looking at Katie to see if anything was wrong, he saw that Katie's watch was glowing and it only shined brighter when Nova was near her, "Guys look, Katie's watch is glowing when Nova is near her. It only does that when a Yo-Kai is around."

"So a Yo-Kai is affecting her, but why is it only when Nova is near?" Eddie asked.

"That's because Nova is probably a Yo-Kai in his human form," Frostina said.

"So we need to find out who he is and free Katie from her trance, seems simple enough," Whisper said.

It was then when they noticed that Nova left his seat and was heading out to the hall, "C'mon, we can uncover who he is when he's alone," Frostina said while heading towards Nova with the others behind her.

While following Nova, they overheard him talking to himself, "That Katie sure is a fighter, no one has ever been able to resist me for this long. But it doesn't matter, eventually she'll fall for me, it's only a matter of time."

The gang was just shocked when they heard him. "That's it I had enough of this guy. Let's see who he is," Nate said as he shined his watch on him.

Nova was replaced with a Yo-Kai with dark grey skin. His hair was light pink that curls around a gold hoop and had a red hairclip on the side. His torso was red with a band of white so far down, while his legs were dark turquoise with a single, angelic wing on each side of his foot. The feature of him that stood out the most was that instead of hands, he had red and gold cannons in the shapes of hearts. He was unaware of his transformation until he raised his hand to move his hair out of the way and he saw that it was a heart cannon. "Oh my, how careless of me," he said as a cloud of smoke surrounded him and he changed back to Nova.

Everyone was shocked when they saw what he turned into, however their expressions compared nothing to Frostina's. "So Nova is a Yo-Kai," Eddie said.

"Looks like it but what Yo-Kai is he?" Bear asked.

"Not sure, Whisper who is he?" Nate asked his butler.

"Well that's obvious… that is none other than…hang on a sec," Whisper said while scrolling through his Yo-Kai pad.

"Let me save you the trouble, I know this one all too well," Frostina said which gave everyone confused looks. "His name is Casanuva; he's a Yo-Kai of the Mysterious tribe and has the ability to make any girls fall in love with him. Whoever is shot by his cannons becomes irresistible to the opposite gender, but he rarely uses it because he's a total narcissist."

"And now he's after Katie, c'mon we have to tell her," Nate said as he headed back to the class but was stopped by Frostina.

"Nate you can't, Katie will just think you're jealous of him. Casanuva makes anyone think that when someone tries to warn them," she said.

"And how would you know so much about him?" Whisper asked suspiciously.

"Uh well you see," she said while sweat dropping because she was being glared by everyone. "Sigh, I know about him because…Casanuva is my… ex-boyfriend," Frostina said while looking down.

"WHAT!"

"It's a long story point is because of him I nearly lost some of my friends before Katie so we are through, now he has his eye on Katie," she said.

"But if we can't tell Katie, how are we supposed to stop him," Eddie said.

"There's only one person that can stop him, Casanono."

"Casanono, who's that?" Nate asked then he noticed Whisper quickly scrolling through his Yo-Kai pad.

"Casanono is the polar opposite of Casanuva. No matter how hard he tries, he is unable to get a date. One shot from his heartbreak cannons can make anyone unpopular," Whisper explained.

"He's Casanuva's brother, if anyone can stop him it's Casanono," Frostina said.

"Alright, where do we find him?" Nate asked.

"He's in the Yo-Kai world," she replied.

"Alright, we'll leave when school ends. Bear and Eddie, I need you guys to keep an eye on Casanuva while we're gone," Nate said.

"No problem Nate, we'll handle it," Bear said.

* * *

*After school*

The bell rings and students start to leave the school. Nate on the other hand is going to the roof in order to not be seen when he enters the Yo-Kai world. Along with Whisper and Frostina, Nate gets ready to find Casanono to help free Katie from Casanuva's grasp. "Well, let's do this," he said while pulling out a medal.

"Come on out my friend, calling Mirapo! Yo-Kai medal, do your thing!

 **Summoning, Mysterious!**

 **A Boo-shigga! Boo-shigga!**

 **Boogie Woogie!**

 **Cling clang delirious!**

 **Mysterious!**

 **Mirapo**

"Mirapo we need you to take us to the Yo-Kai world," Nate said.

With a nod, Mirapo started to glow a bright light and in an instant, Nate and the Yo-Kai were gone. However they didn't notice that Zane was watching this all happened. "So they know the truth of Nova and what he plans, well Nate you better hurry, your relationship with Katie depends on it," Zane said as he leaves the roof, showing a red Yo-Kai watch on his wrist.

* * *

 **What is it with me and ending these kinds of things in cliffhangers? I swear I might get some rants about this from those who ship Nate and Katie, but they can be assured that nothing could ruin their relationship.**

 **I think you guys can tell who Zane actually is, but if you don't then I won't spoil it. Anyways, on to the reviews reply.**

 **Pikatwig: That's cool can't wait to see your story and I might consider having Jibakoma appear. As for Komasan, he'll probably in my other story but might make an appearance here.**

 **Avian (Guest): Interesting idea, might consider it and I like your idea on how they met. As for who Crafter Z is, that information belongs to 'Eim espina' and I hope he'll PM the information. Also like I said, yes Frostina did give Nate her medal**

 **chat man (Guest): Please keep in mind that this is my first story so I'm sorry if some things are done wrong. I'm trying my best to write this as best as I can. But I do thank you for apologizing.**

 **LovingTogetic: PM the information on your OC and I'll see how it goes.**

 **Jatbird36 (Guest): That's what I thought too but in can be taken off when it is upgraded in the games.**

 **eimespina: As much as I want to, Crafter Z is good enough, so sorry.**

 **Striker (Guest): Unfortunately, Geo and Sonia won't be in this story as much as I want them in. One reason is because this isn't a crossover and two; I'm not sure how they would be implemented.**

 **Well that's all for this chapter, and Eim espina can you please PM me the information regarding Crafter Z. Anyways, if you guys enjoyed please leave a review and a suggestion. Thank you and stay alert for the next chapter.**


	13. Nuva and Nono Part 2

**Alright people we have another chapter of Yo-Kai Journey out. I am so sorry that this took forever to update, I literally have no excuses on why this took so long, probably because finals are coming up for me. Anyways since this took so long, I made the chapter longer than I had originally planned it to be. So with that out of the way, enjoy.**

* * *

As the light from Mirapo dies down, Nate, along with Whisper and Frostina, appear from the mirror Yo-Kai. Nate looks around to see that he was in the Yo-Kai world, and the city he was in was similar to Tokyo except that the sky was yellow and there were eyes on some of the buildings. After taking into his surroundings Nate quickly remembered on why they came here, "So Frostina, where does Casanono live?"

"He usually stays in his apartment, it's only a few miles from here," Frostina said.

"Well then, let's get going," Whisper said as they walked on.

They walked for a few minutes not saying a word to each other until Whisper decided to say something, "So Frostina, what exactly happened between you and Casanuva."

This question only caught Frostina off guard and agitated Nate. "Whisper that isn't something you should ask," Nate scolded.

"No, no, it's fine, you guys have a right to know what happened between him and me," Frostina said and waited until Nate and Whisper were listening. "I actually met Casanuva back when we were both human, we just bumped into each other and I had feelings for him when I first saw him. We got to know each other for a couple of months before I was turned into a Yo-Kai. After that I felt lonely without him, sure I made a couple of friends but it wasn't the same without him, but as fate would have it, I actually found that he became a Yo-Kai as well and we found each other."

"But you said that you broke up with him, why is that?" Nate asked.

"Remember when I said he has the ability to make people believe that their friends are jealous when they warn them about him," Frostina said receiving a nod from Nate and Whisper, "Well some of my friends had heard about what he can do and they tried to warn me, of course because of Casanuva I didn't believe them and I almost lost them. That was until when I was going to meet Casanuva with a surprise visit, I saw that he was flirting with another woman. Needless to say, I was furious and froze him solid as a way of saying we were through. So yeah that's what happened between me and Casanuva, but I should've expected that he would come back."

"Well that's just more of a reason why we need to stop him. Someone one like that doesn't deserve Katie," Nate said.

"Nate, is it me or are you actually jealous of Casanuva trying to steal Katie from you," Whisper said with a smirk.

"What?! no! It's just that Casanuva is trying to make Katie his and we need to stop him, that's all," Nate said with a red face.

" _Sure_ " Whisper and Frostina said sarcastically.

"Let's just keep going," Nate said as he walked away from them.

* * *

*Back in the human world*

Bear and Eddie are keeping a close eye on Nova who is walking Katie home from school. They see that every time Nova says something to Katie, she blushes harder with every compliment from him. "Wow he has a silver tongue when it comes to flirting," Bear said.

"Yeah I know, Nate better hurry if he wants this guy stopped," Eddie said.

Unfortunately Nova looked back to where they were and they quickly hid from him, "Could you excuse me for a moment Katie?" Nova asked and received a nod from Katie before he walked to where Bear and Eddie were hiding.

"Oh shoot we're busted," Bear said.

"What do we do now?" Eddie said.

"What you can do, perhaps, is explain to me why you two are following me," Nova said as he appeared himself to them. Bear and Eddie just stood there in silence which only angered Nova, "I suggest you two tell me now or else. You have no idea what I am capable of."

"Oh believe we know exactly what you can do and it doesn't scare us. I mean what harm can be done with being made irresistible," Bear said confidently which confused Nova.

"Yeah what exactly can you do to us Nova, or should we call you Casanuva," Eddie said.

Now Nova had a surprised expression on his face, which it only lasted for a few seconds before he started to let out a wicked cackle which made Bear and Eddie confused, "I should've known you two are friends with that watch holder Nate. Well looks like I won't need to be in this form then," he said as he was surrounded by a purple smoke and came out as Casanuva, "Now where is the watch holder."

"Why should we tell you?" Bear said.

"Yeah like we would rat Nate out to you," Eddie said.

"It doesn't really matter, since he's not with you I assume he's gone to the Yo-Kai world for assistance from my brother," he said which startled Bear and Eddie. Seeing that they were shocked, Casanuva smirked, "Right on the mark."

"Ok what gives, why are you so interested in Katie?" Eddie said.

Casanuva let out another cackle, "You think I'm interested in her, please I can think of other girls that I met that are better than her," Casanuva said which confused the two humans.

"Then why go through all the trouble to get her to like you?" Bear asked.

"I simply have a reputation to uphold, how do you think it would feel if I Casanuva, the Yo-Kai of love, fails to have one simple school girl fall for me," Casanuva said while Bear and Eddie were only angered.

"Wow Frostina was right, you are a total narcissist," Bear said but quickly shut his mouth.

"Frostina? So she's a part of this as well, good to know. Now I think it is time for you two to take your leave," the Yo-Kai said.

"And what makes you think we will," Eddie said.

"Very well then you leave me no choice," Casanuva said as he aimed his cannons towards Bear and Eddie. "Love-struck Cannons!" He fired two pink hearts that hit Bear and Eddie.

"Was that supposed to do something?" Bear said confused on what that did. No sooner than that they felt the ground beginning to shake beneath them. They then saw a gigantic cloud of dust coming their way, and what was causing it seemed to be a stampede of women with hearts on their eyes. Needless to say, Bear and Eddie were scared on what was going to happen to them.

"Might I make a suggestion, run," Casanuva said. No sooner than that, the two humans bolted the opposite way of the stampede of women. "That human and Frostina could ruin everything if Casanono helps them, I better ask for some assistance."

* * *

*Back in the Yo-Kai world*

Nate and the others have walked for what felt like hours and are getting a bit exhausted. "Frostina, how much longer until we are there?" Whisper asked.

"Not far, should be just another mile or so," Frostina said.

"That maybe so but this is as far as you three are going," a voice said which caused the three to stop and search for the source of the voice.

"Who said that?" Nate said.

"That would be me," the voice said as they saw a Yo-Kai come out from an alleyway that was in front of them. The Yo-Kai had an egg-shape body with two arms and a swirl of pink that was grasping onto a halo. It had a leg-like appendage with two wings on it. The lower half of its body seemed to be wrapped in three bands stacked on top of each other, red on the top, white in the middle, and silver on the bottom with a red heart on it. The most bizzaring feature of all was that its left hand was morphed into a pink revolver with the barrel shaped like a heart.

"Who are you?" Whisper said.

"Name's Cupistol and you three are making the boss unhappy," the now named Cupistol said.

"Boss, you mean Casanuva don't you," Nate said.

"Yep, you see he really doesn't appreciate you three coming here to get his brother and stop his plans, so he sent me to stop you," Cupistol said as he aimed his gun hand at the three. "Now this could go two ways. A, you turn away and forget any of this ever happened or B, I'll persuade you three to leave by force. So, what'll be?"

"We're not going to be stopped by you, we'll stop Casanuva from taking Katie and that's final," Nate said.

"Wrong choice," Cupistol said as he unleashed a barrage of energy bullets towards the three. Fortunately they jumped out of the way and were able to take cover in the alleyway.

"Now what do we do?" Whisper said.

"We got no choice, we have to fight Cupistol," Nate said as he was about to pull out a medal but was stopped by Frostina.

"Allow me Nate, Cupistol is probably here because Casanuva must've found out that I was here and is still holding a grudge. Just stay here and let me handle it," she said, receiving a nod from Nate.

Frostina left her hiding place and faced Cupistol who had his gun hand aimed at her, "Well hello beautiful," he said in suave tone, "Perhaps we got off on the wrong foot, so let's start over. Just have your friends leave the Yo-Kai world and you and I can go for lunch, my treat."

"Sorry not interested," Frostina said as she launched a couple of ice shards his way. They were soon shot down from Cupistol's bullets.

"Now come on don't be like that, I'm sure I can convince the boss about me being with his ex. So what do you say?" he asked still not giving up on persuading Frostina.

"I would say that you're not my type," she said as she blew an icy wind towards Cupistol which caught him off guard and was blown back into a wall.

He was able to get back up and pulled back from being stunned after that attack, "That's too bad sweetie, I guess its your lost," Cupistol said as he released another barrage of energy bullets towards Frostina, who formed an ice wall to block them. "Should've taken my deal hun, now I have to mess you up."

* * *

While Frostina and Cupistol are battling, Kin and Gin are spectating from above taking interest in the situation that Nate is in. "The watch holder is in quite a predicament," Kin said.

"Yes indeed, who would've known that Casanuva would try to steal the girl away from him," Gin replied.

"Perhaps this can be used to our advantage. If Casanuva succeeds in winning the girl over, then she will no longer need to be with the boy, therefore we can send through time and change her fate," Kin said.

"Agreed so let us assist Cupistol," Gin agreed.

They raised their arms towards Cupistol and started to speak a chant while a dark aura was building up on their arms. When they finished the aura was released as a dark beam that was heading towards Cupistol.

* * *

Cupistol was flown back into a wall from another ice wind caused by Frostina, "Well babe, you surely do put up a fight," Cupistol said as he slowly got up.

"Thanks, too bad the same can't be said for you," Frostina said as she prepared to launch more ice shards towards Cupistol. She launched them and just when they were about to strike him, a dark beam appeared and struck Cupistol causing him to scream in agony. The shards landed on their target causing a small explosion and caused smoke to build up.

When the smoke cleared, Cupistol was still standing but was surrounded in a dark aura and had red eyes. He looked at himself, confused with the outcome, "Well this is interesting, let's see if this new look comes with an upgrade," he said as he aimed his gun hand at Frostina. When he fired, instead of more energy bullets, he fired a dark beam of energy towards Frostina, with the ladder dodging barely. "Whoa, now I can get used to this."

"What just happened to him?!" Whisper exclaimed.

"I'm not sure, but it looks like the same thing that happened with the Oni's," Nate said recalling the Oni incident.

"Hey Nate, looks like I might need some help after all," Frostina said as she formed a wall to block another dark beam coming towards her.

"On it," he said as he pulled out a medal.

"Come on out my friend, calling Blazion! Yo-Kai medal, do your thing!"

 **Summoning, Brave!**

 **Sumo Shave!**

 **Flamo Engrave!**

 **Flash team'a**

 **Brave!**

 **Blazion!**

The ice wall that Frostina made had shattered and knocked her back. She was about to get up but froze when Cupistol had his gun hand to her head, "Well sweetie, I guess this is the end."

Before he fired at her, Blazion had punched Cupistol in the face, sending him flying into a wall and creating a Cupistol shaped hole in it. Blazion turned to Frostina and offered her a hand, ("Hey Frostina.")

Frostina had a small blush as she accepted his hand and was pulled up, "Hey Blazion."

"You know that really hurt!" Cupistol shouted as he exited out of the hole. He then noticed Frostina's blush, "Oh really you fallen for this hot head, what does he have that I don't!"

Frostina blushed had increased while Blazion just looked confused, ("Um. What are you talking about?")

"Of course someone as dense as you wouldn't understand," Cupistol said as he face palmed with his normal hand, "But it doesn't matter, cause you both are going down right now." He fired more dark lasers from his gun hand only for them to be canceled out by a fire pillar Blazion summoned.

Frostina then blew an icy wind while Blazion unleashed a stream of flame from his hands. The attacks combined and were about to hit Cupistol, but they were blocked by a dark field surrounding him. "Seriously he has that as well," Frostina complained.

"I think it's time we end this, starting with you hot head." Cupistol fired more dark beams towards Blazion, which the ladder dodged and was heading towards Cupistol.

As soon he got close, Blazion unleashed a flurry of punches which caught Cupistol off guard and he was caught in the barrage of fists. Blazion finished off with a round house kick that sent Cupistol crashing into another wall.

"Ok now I'm mad," Cupistol said as he aimed his gun hand towards Blazion. He then began to charge it and a dark energy was building up. Though it was aimed at Blazion, Cupistol had other plans. At the last second, he turned his gun towards Frostina and a gigantic beam of dark energy towards her.

Frostina caught off guard couldn't get out of the way in time; she just stood there watching as the gigantic beam was getting closer to her. But what happened next completely surprised her, just as the beam was about to hit Blazion tackled Frostina out of the way and took the hit instead. After the beam died down, Blazion was seen on a knee with bruises everywhere and was panting heavily. Needless to say, everyone was surprised that he was still conscious from taking that attack.

"That was idiotic of you. Noble yes, but idiotic," Cupistol said, "Tell me, why did you do that."

Blazion slowly got up on his two feet and stood with a determined look, ("It's something I can't quite understand, but there is something telling me that I need to protect Frostina.") His mane then became larger, larger than it ever has, ("So I'll make sure that she won't get hurt as long as I'm here!")

Frostina had a small blush while she was stunned, taking in what Blazion just said, _"He wants to protect me?"_ she thought to herself.

"What on Earth are you talking about," Cupistol said confused by his meaning.

("Just call it a gut feeling, and when it comes to me I always listen to my gut.") Blazion then sprinted forward with tremendous speed, catching Cupistol off guard and landed another onslaught of punches, ending with another roundhouse kick.

Grunting in pain, Cupistol fired more dark beams before charging for another giant beam. Blazion fired some fireballs that deflected the dark beams before continuing on to Cupistol, only to be blocked by the dark field again. Smirking he aimed his gun-hand at Blazion, "Well nice knowing you."

Just as he was about to fire, Cupistol was frozen in a block of ice. Confused Blazion turned towards Frostina to see that she had frozen him, "Blazion now yours chance," she said.

Not wasting anytime, Blazion punched the ground and his mane grew larger before a pillar of flame erupted below the frozen Cupistol. When it died down, it showed Cupistol unfrozen and unconscious, reverting back to his normal state. Two medals came from him and rolled towards Nate.

("Well that takes care of him.")

"Hey Blazion," Frostina said catching Blazion's attention and he turned toward her. "Thanks for protecting me, and it really meant a lot to me from what you said," she said with a slight blush.

("No problem, I don't know what was that I felt but either way, I meant what I said,") he said only making her blush harder. ("Well I better get going, I'll see you around,") he said as he left them.

Frostina only stared in awe as he walked away, "Hey Frostina are you there, because we need to get going," Nate said getting Frostina's attention.

"Yes, in case you remember we need to help Nate's girlfriend, not getting you a boyfriend," Whisper said only to receive a smack from Nate's fan.

"Right! Sorry, let's go," Frostina said as she led the way.

* * *

Kin and Gin only stood there with disappointed looks as they stared down at the unconscious Cupistol, "Well that could've gone better," Kin said.

"Yes now our only hope is if Casanuva gets the girl before the boy returns," Gin said before they teleported away.

* * *

"We're here," Frostina said as they arrived at the apartment.

They went inside and entered the lobby and were shocked to see Baku behind a desk, "Baku what are you doing here?" Nate asked.

"Oh, Nate, didn't expect to see you here, as for your question I'm here because I'm the landlord of this apartment," the tapir said.

"You are?," Whisper said.

"Yep, it's the best job for me, not only do I get some of the rent money I also eat the dreams that my customers dream. This place is like an all you can eat buffet," Baku said.

"Baku we need to find Casanono, what room is he in?" Frostina asked.

"Let me guess, his brother is causing trouble?" Baku said receiving a nod from the three. "Room 15, it's the third door on the right in the hall," she said pointing to a hallway with her trunk.

"Thanks Baku," Nate said as they left.

" _Casanuva is causing trouble again huh, and since Nate's here that means he's after Katie. Hopefully they stop him in time,"_ Baku thought to herself.

Nate and the Yo-Kai had found what they were looking for, a white door with a gold plate on it with the number 15 on it, "Well this is it," Frostina said as she knocked on the door.

"Come in," a voice on the other side of the door said.

The three went in and saw that the room was dark except for a faint light from a laptop and behind it was a mysterious shadow. When it heard the door open, it turned around and faced the three, "Hey Frostina, long time no see."

* * *

 **And done with this chapter. Well this took a long time, to write but it was expected since I made this over 3,800 words. Ok again I'm sorry for taking forever to update, but hey summer vacation is almost here for me so that gives more time, hopefully.**

 **Anyways, I want to know what you guys thought of the fight scene against Cupistol. I thought since it was a while since we last saw Kin and Gin, I have them in here as well.**

 **Also what did you guys think of the interaction I did between Frostina and Blazion, I thought it was a nice touch. Also one thing I noticed is that when it comes to pairing Blazion with Frostina, people usually put Blazion as someone who knows about this kind of stuff. While I have no problem with that in my opinion I see someone as intense as Blazion as someone who is oblivious to love. That's just my opinion you guys may have different thoughts.**

 **So with everything out of the way, onto the review replies.**

 **Nai Light: All will be reveled in due time.**

 **Edge: Not a bad idea, might consider it.**

 **Rockster (Guest): Hmm, I spin off crossover between the two may sound like a good idea, but I have other plans. After taking this under consideration I've decided that some time in the future, I will write a crossover between Yo-Kai Watch and MegaMan Starforce but not as a spinoff, I'm talking about a sequel to this story. Before you ask, no it will not be after this story; it'll probably be after I finish my MegaMan story. And to your comment about Frostina almost losing her friends, I'm sorry but I felt like I needed to have Frostina know Casanuva in order to give Nate some knowledge on what they're dealing with and I needed some reason to why they broke up.**

 **Avian (Guest): Yeah her reason for that is no brainer.**

 **Karaguha (Guest): I would prefer if you put any reviews concerning Katie's New Friends on there instead of here. But trust me; I have plans for him to appear.**

 **bluesharky: Thanks for enjoying my story, as for Mckracken he won't be in this story but will be in another story I have planned (Wow I'm foreshadowing a lot of stories that I have planned.)**

 **SnowPrincess20: Not sure about Tsuchigumo and Ogama, but the Kaima are definitely going to be in here.**

 **Anyways, if you guys enjoyed please leave a review and a suggestion. Thank you and stay alert for the next chapter.**


	14. Nuva And Nono Part 3

**Next chapter of Yo-Kai Journey is here. I know that I haven't updated in a while, I'm sorry I was on vacation and I couldn't work on this while I was gone. But I'm back and in other news I finally got the Yo-Kai Watch game.**

 **Before we start I want to say that I updated the last chapter stating on how Nate got Cupistol's medals. With that said and without further ado, enjoy.**

* * *

"Hey Frostina, long time no see," the shadow said to the trio.

Nate, Whisper, and Frostina have found themselves in a dark room with the only light being from a laptop. They were met by a mysterious shadow which happened to know Frostina. "Hey Casanono, still not much of a fan of lights huh," Frostina said.

The shadow moved to a wall and flicked a switch that caused the lights to come on in the room. As the lights shined on Casanono, everyone saw that he was similar to Casanuva, with the only difference being colorization. He was pale grey-skinned, his hair was a dark indigo with a gold heart clip and a silver ring piercing on the end. His heart cannons were a dark indigo with the ends being a silver color. He wore a pale blue shirt, dull blue pants, and a gold sash. He also had a dull orange scarf around him.

"So this is Casanono," Nate said.

"Yes and I'm sure you didn't come just for a visit, what is it that you need," Casanono said.

Meanwhile Whisper floated over to the laptop interested on what was on it, "What's this 'Future Seeing Yo-Kai Sees EM Wave Technology Take Over Life In Far Future,' you actually believe this stuff," he said.

"It says it's from a future seeing Yo-Kai, and this is a very reliable source," Casanono said as he closes the laptop.

"Look Casanono you're right we didn't come to just visit, we need your help. Casanuva is causing trouble and we need you to stop him," Frostina said.

"I see, you need help from my brother's antics. Well now that I know why you need me I'm afraid I can't help you," Casanono said which shocked everyone.

"What do you mean you can't help?!" Nate exclaimed.

"I'm not my brother's caretaker, you expect me to stop him every time he causes trouble. I have better things to worry about," Casanono said.

"Please Casanono, we need to stop Casanuva from taking our friend Katie," Frostina pleaded.

"Ah yes I do remember my brother saying about his next target is some girl named Katie, I didn't know she was your friend but that doesn't change my decision," Casanono said.

"Casanono please consider helping us please!" Nate pleaded desperately.

"You must be this girl's friend and seeing on how you came all the way here just for me proves you have some affection towards this girl," Casanono said which caused Nate to turn red. "Sounds like nothing but a silly childhood crush, something that can be moved on from. If it was true love it would be different but sadly for you, it isn't."

"Well what would you know about true love?" Whisper stated.

Casanono glared at the butler, causing him to back away a bit, "More than you think. It is true that I cannot experience it myself, but I know what it is," he hissed.

He turned back towards Nate and Frostina, "I'm sorry that you came here for nothing, but now you must leave."

"You got to be kidding me, so you're ok with your brother just messing with other's hearts," Nate said.

Casanono glared back at him, "Of course I'm not ok with it, what my brother is doing is wrong. It isn't true love, it's forced and it's despicable," Casanono said.

"Then why don't you help us?!" Nate said.

"Because there is no point, even if we do stop him from taking away your crush, it wouldn't matter. Casanuva is not one to give up, he'll just come back until he succeeds," Casanono said before turning to Frostina. "You're no different Frostina, even after what happened he still has plans to win you over again. He cannot be stopped, there would be no point."

"You're not even going to try!" Nate shouted. Casanono only turned his back away from him, "Fine then!" Nate turned towards the door.

"Nate where are you going?" Whisper asked.

"I'm going back to tell Katie what Casanuva is before its too late," Nate replied.

"But Nate it's pointless, Casanuva will only make her think you're jealous," Frostina said.

"I have to at least try to stop him, someone like that doesn't deserve to be with Katie. He only toys with the hearts of other women and just sees Katie as another target. She deserves better, someone who actually cares for her, not someone who sees her as someone to be toyed with," Nate said which caught the attention of Casanono.

"Nate is it?" he said which caused everyone to turn towards him, "Tell me, what do you see in this girl?"

Nate thought for a moment before he answered back to Casanono's question, "I see Katie as the most caring person ever, someone who would help others that are needed. She's sweet and helpful, and I admire that about her."

Casanono closed his eyes and pondered on what Nate just said, "I was wrong," he said which confused everyone. "What you have for Katie is actually love, not just a mere crush."

Nate's eyes widened from what Casanono said, did he actually love Katie and not just have a crush on her. The more he thought about it, the more it made sense to him but he wasn't sure, "How can you be sure?" he asked.

"Because it was something that I had once experienced before," Casanono said which shocked everyone but Frostina. "Not many people know this about me, but I actually used to have a girlfriend and she shared the same love as I did to her. At first I was shocked because I always had difficulty with this stuff, but I grew to it and enjoyed my time with her," his expression than turned into one of disgust. "But all good things just have to come to an end."

"You're still not over Sandi yet are you?" Frostina said.

"Of course not, what do you expect from me. I'm the opposite of my brother; Sandi was the only one who loved me. But she was taken away by my brother." This shocked Nate and Whisper, "He thought that Sandi was too beautiful for me so he used his powers and took her away from me. I was heartbroken, but I knew Sandi deserved better than him so I made sure that she rejected him as well."

Casanono turned towards a picture hanging on the wall showing himself with a Yo-Kai that looked like Insomni but had a turquoise eye with pink eye shadow and a dark indigo stripe across her face. Her hair and horns were dark pink and her horns were held by black ribbons. She had a dark purple dress with pale pink and blue material around her torso and she had a pink flame at the end of her tail.

"If it weren't for my brother, I would still have her. Now you know how I know about love," he said. Casanono then turned towards the group with a determined expression on his face, "I won't let someone else's love be taken away like mine was, I'll help you with my brother."

Nate had a glad expression on his face after what Casanono said, "Thank you. Alright let's get going," Nate said as he pulled out Mirapo's medal.

* * *

*In the human world*

Mirapo's light faded and Nate and the Yo-Kai appeared on the rooftop of the school, "Alright now we just need to get to Casanuva," Nate stated.

"Bear and Eddie were keeping an eye on him, perhaps they know where he is right now," Whisper said.

"Problem with that," someone said causing everyone to look towards the door that leads to the school.

They saw Bear and Eddie holding down the door as it was repeatedly being banged on, as if someone was trying to break it down. One thing that was odd was that Bear and Eddie were covered in kiss stains and their clothes were ragged and torn.

"What happen to you guys?" Frostina asked.

"Casanuva happened, he saw us keeping an eye on him and he wasn't happy," Eddie said.

"So he shot us with his heart cannons and now we're trying to survive a horde of girls who were chasing us all over Springdale," Bear said.

"That sounds like my brother alright. Being the narcissist he is, he only uses his powers on those who he deems worthy or those who get in his way," Casanono said.

The door opened slightly and the arms of the women were going through the opening trying to get to Bear and Eddie, "Think you can help us, we can't hold this door any longer," Eddie said.

"I don't see why not, this is my brother's work and we are here to stop him so it makes sense," Casanono said as he aimed his cannons towards Bear and Eddie.

"Whoa whoa hang on a sec; it's because of those cannons that we're in this mess. How are they going to help us?!" Bear said.

"Like this," Casanono said as he charged his cannons. "Heart-Break Cannons!" He fired two purple broken hearts that struck Bear and Eddie.

Unable to hold it any longer, Bear and Eddie released the door and sprinted to the other side of the roof. The doors burst open and the horde of women came bursting out and swarmed the roof. The boys' coward at the end of the fence, awaiting for the stampede to come. But it never did. They opened their eyes to see that the girls who were chasing them were looking around confused.

"What happened?"

"Where are we?"

"How did we get here?"

They asked these questions as they slowly left the roof, leaving Bear ad Eddie to fall back in exhaustion. "That…was…a…nightmare," Eddie said in between breaths.

"Yeah…thank…goodness…it's…over," Bear said.

"Guys do you know where Casanuva is?" Nate asked.

"He was walking Katie home, they should be there by now," Eddie said finally catching his breath.

"But you need to hurry, Casanuva is close to getting Katie to fall for him," Bear said.

Everyone got worried expressions from hearing his news. "Then we must hurry, quickly back through Mirapo," Whisper said as he entered the mirror Yo-Kai, followed by the others leaving Bear and Eddie on the Roof.

* * *

*In Katie's neighborhood*

The light died down and Nate and the others appeared out of Mirapo. They immediately saw Nova and Katie outside Katie's house just talking to each other. They went closer to hear what they were saying. "It was great meeting you Katie, I hope we get to know more about each other," Nova said.

"Y-yeah me too," Katie agreed with a red face.

"We're running out of time," Casanono said which got everyone's attention, "This is when Casanuva 'confesses' to her, when he does all hope for Katie is gone."

"Then what are you waiting for, stop him!" Nate said urgently.

Nova moved his hair out of his eye, revealing both of his blue eyes to Katie, "Katie there is something that I need to tell you," he said which caught her attention.

Casanono aimed his cannons to Nova and began to charge.

"Really what is it?" Katie asked.

"Katie I know we just met but-"

"Heart-break Cannons!" Casanono shot two broken hearts at Nova which struck him as he was still talking.

"-I love you and I'm hoping you would be my girlfriend."

Silence filled the area as everyone was waiting for Katie's answers. Eventually she was about to say something and everyone was listening closely on what she was going to say, "Nova we just met, I think it's best if you get to know me a bit more before you say something like that. But I'm afraid the answer will still be 'sorry but no'."

Nova was shocked from what she said while the others were smiling with glee, "But that's the thing, I don't need to know you more. What I already know about you is enough for me to love you. Perhaps you should reconsider," Nova said not giving up.

"Sorry Nova but I don't just don't see you that way," Katie said

Nova backed away from shock, "How can this be, this is impossible. How can I be rejected? I am Casanuva, the Yo-Kai of love, this shouldn't be possible!" he shouted.

"Wait what did you say you were?" Katie said in shock from hearing Nova was a Yo-Kai.

Nova glared at Katie before grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards him, "Perhaps I should try another method to get you to fall for me," he said while maliciously staring at her.

"Nova let go of me!" Katie shouted as she struggled but froze when Nova grabbed her chin and brought her face up to his. He brought his face closer and Katie continued to struggle to free herself from his grasp.

She was suddenly let go as something struck Nova to the side and he was forced to release her. Katie looked at him and saw ice on his side.

"Katie!"

She turned around to where she was being called and saw Nate coming his way, "Nate?!" Katie said confused on what is happening.

"YOU!" Nova shouted as he got up, "You ruined my reputation, and now I shall ruin you!" He was then surrounded by a cloud of purple smoke and was suddenly changed into Casanuva. He then aimed his cannons towards Nate, "These cannons don't just shoot out hearts you know," he said as he began to charge them.

He was about to fire them before Casanono came and dropped kick Casanuva in the face, which sent him flying and knocked out unconscious. "That was for Sandi," Casanono said. From the unconscious body of Casanuva, two medals came out and rolled near Nate and Katie.

"Katie are you ok?" Nate asked?

"Yeah, what just happened?" Katie said confused on what was going on.

"Nova was actually a Yo-Kai called Casanuva and he was trying to have you fall in love for him. After we found out we went to the Yo-Kai world to get his brother Casanono to stop him. We barely made it just in time," Nate replied.

Katie took in what Nate just said and was completely surprised on what happened. The fact that Nate went to the Yo-Kai world to help her gave her a warm feeling inside. But there was one thing that stood out from what he said to her. He knew about Casanuva. Yet he didn't bother warning her, this angered her a bit.

"Nate if you knew about Casanuva, why didn't you tell me?" she asked as she glared at Nate.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me," Nate said now nervous on what was happening.

Now this infuriated Katie, he thought that she wouldn't believe him. This just enraged her, "You thought I wouldn't believe you, even after all that has happened! I can see Yo-Kai, our school was attacked by the Oni's, and someone used your watch to force you on a date! Yet you didn't think I would believe you!" she screamed

"Katie you don't understand, Casa-" Nate was interrupted as Katie continued with her outburst.

"I wouldn't understand are you serious! I thought that after I got this watch that we would tell each other everything since there would be no more secrets between us! I guess I was wrong! I'm going inside, just give me some time alone," Katie said as she went into her home and slammed the door.

Everyone just stood still after what just happened. The silence was then broken by Frostina, "I'll go tell her about Casanuva, everything should be ok after that," she said as she went inside.

"This was not how I hoped this would end," Whisper said.

"You and me both," Nate said depressed.

"You actually think you have a chance with her," they heard the weakened Casanuva said. He slowly began to get up, "You, please, you mean nothing to her, not after the events that just unfolded. I say you should give up on her and find someone else so I can take her as well. Such as that Inaho girl, she seems to be-" he was interrupted as Casanono slammed his cannon hands on Casanuva's head, knocking him out again.

"That's enough out of you," he said as he then turned towards Nate and Whisper. "I'm sorry for everything that has just happened. I hope things will resolve between the two of you."

"Thanks I hope so too," Nate said.

Casanono began to shine brightly as two medals came from him and were given to Nate, "I shall be on my way now, but I must thank you. Because of you, I have decided to stop my brother from ruining the love lives of other people. Farewell." He walked away from Nate and began to head back towards Mirapo.

As he was about to enter, he was stopped by the call of his name from a very familiar voice, "Casanono, is that you?"

He turned around and was surprised to see Sandi there, "Sandi it's been a while, how has things been going for you?" Casanono asked.

Sandi's expression went sad, "Not good, I just got kicked out of my apartment because I was short on rent. Now I have nowhere to live," she said.

Casanono felt sorry for her but then an idea struck him, "If you want, I can let you live with me until we find a new place for you," he asked.

Sandi looked up with a surprise expression, "Are you serious?!" Casanono simply nodded, which caused Sandi to smile. "Thank you so much!" she said while hugging him tightly before kissing him on the cheek, causing both parties to turn red.

"So…shall we," Casanono said as he gestured towards Mirapo.

Sandi giggled a bit, "Yes we shall," she said as she entered the mirror Yo-Kai.

Casanono turned back towards to where Nate and Whisper were, seeing as they left after what just happened, "Thank you Nate, and good luck," he said before he went into Mirapo.

* * *

Unknown to anyone, Zane was nearby watching what just happened with a worried expression, "This is not looking good, now Kin and Gin are about to make their moves. This could end the existence of humanity if their plan succeeds." Zane then turned towards a Yo-Kai that didn't have a face, "Sled."

"Yes master," the Yo-Kai named Sled said.

"Alert the others, chances are that a war is coming soon, we will need everyone's assistance," Zane said.

"As you wish Crafter Z," Sled said before he left to do what his master told him to do.

Zane looked back towards Katie's house, "Katie please remember the bond you have for Nate. Remember that it is something that you wouldn't want taken away," he said as he left the neighborhood hoping that all will be well.

* * *

 **And finally we are done with this chapter, boy this was a long one. Oh man I can feel the flames on what just happened between Nate and Katie, ok people please let me explain. I needed some reason on how Katie would doubt her friendship between Nate and I saw this as a good choice. I may not know much about romance, but I'm pretty sure it would hurt if your crush kept a secret this big from you after they explained everything else to you. Look all will be well between them. Anyways what did you guys think of how Casanono was portrayed, I thought I did ok with him.**

 **Ok now let me explain a few things that might have been confusing to some in this chapter. The article that was on Casanono's laptop is a reference to MegaMan Star Force and is also a direct link to Yo-Kai Watch and Star Force which is important for my upcoming crossover between the two.**

 **Talking about what Casanuva said about Nate should be with Inaho instead, that's a reference to something a friend of mine wanted me to have. If you read my other story 'Katie's New Friends' (If you haven't please do) I said that I wasn't in the mood to work on them because of a dumb argument between me and my friend. That argument was one debating on who the better pair was NatexKatie or NatexInaho. When I told him I was doing a NatexKatie story, he stated that NatexInaho was much better, as if. So now you know why I was like that. But if you do like that shipping then good for you, you like what you like, I just prefer NatexKatie shipping out of NatexInaho.**

 **Another thing I want to say is that the pairing between Casanono and Sandi was inspired by another Yo-Kai Watch story by Overlord Exor, which you should check out its pretty good.**

 **The last thing I want to talk about is that Zane was Crafter Z, figured he should be in the school to keep an eye on Nate and Katie.**

 **Anyways onto the reviews reply.**

 **endor5058: They will be in another story, they will not be in Yo-Kai Journey.**

 **Karaghua: No, Frostina and Blizzaria will be two different people, not an evolution.**

 **Voracon: I have something planned along the lines of that, just have to wait and see what I mean.**

 **NodokaLover: Like I just said, Frostina and Blizzaria will not be an evolution, but I am unsure about other Yo-Kai evolutions. As for Tattletell, she will be translated whenever she is needed.**

 **Anyways, if you guys enjoyed please leave a review and a suggestion on the story. Thank you and stay alert for the next chapter.**


	15. Blast to the Past

**The next chapter of Yo-Kai Journey is here everybody. I know that it's been a while and I am sorry, I have no excuses for this one. There are some special announcements but we will get to those at the end, so for now just enjoy.**

* * *

Katie stormed into her room and slammed the door close before Frostina entered, "Katie please you need to listen," she said but Katie didn't hear her.

"I can't believe Nate would keep something this big a secret from me, why didn't he tell me," Katie said in an angered tone.

"Look Katie if you would just hear me out," Frostina continued on with no success.

"Does he not trust me to deal with something like this? I thought we were done with keeping secrets from each other," Katie said.

"Katie you don't understand," Frostina said actually getting her attention, but Katie glared at her.

"No Frostina you don't understand. I liked Nate for as long as I've known him and I thought with both of us dealing with Yo-Kai we would be closer. But I guess I was wrong when he didn't mention about Casanuva, did he not think I would handle it," she said in frustration.

"No Katie that isn't it," Frostina said.

"Then why Frostina, why didn't he tell me about Casanuva," Katie said.

"Because I told him to keep it a secret from you!" Frostina shouted which caused Katie to gasp in shock.

* * *

Outside Katie's house, Kin and Gin were watching her talk about her anger with Nate. "It seems things have gone in our favor," Kin said.

"Yes, while Casanuva failed to get the girl, her anger towards the boy is most helpful," Gin said.

"Then let us not waste any more time and send her back to before they met," Kin said as she took a stone and threw it in the air.

As she did the sky grew dark and a vortex was seen from where the stone was thrown. A giant clock-like machine was seen coming out of the vortex. Gin then threw a silver gear that attached itself to the machine.

The sisters began to chant something as the center of the gears had set a flame, with the silver gear's flame being blue. The hands began to rotate as electricity began to build up. When enough electricity was gathered, the point began to gather the energy and shot a beam that was heading towards Katie.

* * *

"You told him to not tell me, why?" Katie asked confused on Frostina's reasoning.

"Because you wouldn't believe him when he told you at first," Frostina said.

"Why would I not believe him?" Katie asked still confused.

"Because Casanuva would've-," she never finished her sentence because she saw that Katie was struck by some beam before she disappeared.

"Katie, what just happened? She just disappeared; this is bad I need to go tell Nate right now," Frostina said as she left to find Nate, unaware on how Shadow Venoct saw what just happened.

"It's them," he said as he closed the closet and remained in solitude.

* * *

*With Katie*

The last thing Katie remembered was Frostina explaining why Nate didn't tell her about Casanuva, and then she found herself in what seemed like some other world with rainbow energy everywhere. She felt herself being pulled back and she looked back to see a bright opening. "Where am I?" she asked before getting completely sucked in.

Katie heard an alarming sound and she opened her eyes up to find herself in a familiar environment. She looked around and saw that she was in her room, but it was different.

For one there was way more pink then there usually is in her room. Another thing that was different there were shelves full of dolls that Katie hasn't used since she was five. One last noticeable thing that was different was that her closet seemed empty, before she always felt some presence whenever Shadow Venoct was there but now she didn't feel it.

Curious she went up to it and opened but didn't see Shadow anywhere, but she did see clothes that were too little for her. "What the heck did my clothes shrink?" she asked herself but noticed that her voice was different as well.

"What on earth is going on, it's like I got younger again," Katie said before she saw herself in the mirror and had a wide eye expression from what she saw. She was smaller now and she was wearing a different set of clothing. She wore a pink t-shirt with a white heart on it, blue shorts, black shoes, and two heart head bands that were holding her hair in pigtails instead of her usual ponytail. She also noticed that her necklace wasn't on her. "What is happening right now?" she asked herself as she pinched herself to see if it was all a dream, it wasn't.

"Katie are you awake, you're going to be late for your first day at school," she heard her mother call. Confused Katie checked the calendar to ad saw that it was marked as the first day of school in bright pink marker. What was most shocking was the year, 2009.

"I was just sent back in time," Katie said to herself in shock. Freaking out a bit, she took deep breaths and tried to think of what she was going to do to get back to her time. After a couple of minutes she decided to try to act like everything is normal while trying to find out how to get back.

She went downstairs and saw her parents at the dining table who were younger than usual. They already had pancakes set up, "Morning sweetie, are you excited for your first day of school," her mom said.

"I sure am, I can't wait to go," Katie said trying to sound excited.

"That's nice dear, now just eat your breakfast and I'll walk you to school," her dad explained.

"Ok," Katie said before she started to eat her pancakes

After she finished, she grabbed her backpack and waited for her dad at the door. While waiting she couldn't help but notice her pigtails, there was a reason why she switched from pigtails to a ponytail but she couldn't remember. She could only remember that it somehow involved Nate, and that was when she realized something, she was sent back before she ever met Nate. She was a bit sad at first, but then remembered on how he didn't tell her about Casanuva and quickly got over it.

With her mind all sorted out, her dad came and walked her to the school.

* * *

*Present time*

Nate was walking home and didn't even bother to look up; he was still upset on how Katie got mad at him, which didn't go unnoticed by Whisper. "Nate I think Dismarelda, is around here somewhere, because you seem awfully gloomy," Whisper said trying to lighten up the mood.

"Not now Whisper," Nate said annoyed.

Seeing his attempt fail, Whisper was about to say something else but was interrupted when they heard Frostina behind them. "Guys, guys we got a problem," she said with worry in her voice.

"Frostina what happened, I thought you were going to explain Katie about what happened," Nate said confused.

"I tried to, but I didn't get the chance. Just when I was about to tell she just suddenly disappeared after some sort beam struck her," Frostina said.

Nate suddenly went to a state of both shock and worry, "What do you mean she just disappeared, what happened?!"

"I don't know she just vanished. I came to find you as soon as it happened," Frostina said.

"So what should we do?" Whisper asked.

"We need to find her, Whisper get Jibanyan and tell him to search all of Springdale," Nate said.

"On it," Whisper said as he left to get Jibanyan.

"Nate do you think Katie's ok?" Frostina asked with worry in her voice.

"I'm not sure Frostina, but I hope so," Nate replied.

* * *

*In the depths of the Yo-Kai World*

"You two have actually succeeded in your task, well done," the dark shadow said to its two servants.

"Thank you Motojime-sama," Kin and Gin said in unison.

The three were watching Katie going through her past self and were enjoying her confusion. Motojime grinned more when it heard Katie's thought about Nate and how she forgot her sadness about him, "With her mad at the boy, she'll change her past so that they never met and their will never be obtained." The shadow started to laugh maliciously and its laugh echoed throughout its domain.

* * *

*In the past*

Katie had just arrived at the school and noticed that it hasn't changed as much, "Well Katie I'll come for you after school ok," her dad said.

"Ok bye daddy," Katie said as she headed towards the school.

As she entered the gates she saw something that nearly freaked her out, she saw Nate. She noticed that he was wearing the same attire that he usually does, including the three spikes in his hair. Now if she really was five she would think Nate looked cool, but since she was eleven she couldn't help but think that young Nate looked adorable. Just thinking it made her blush a bit.

She started to walk up to him but stopped when she remembered that they haven't met yet. Come to think of it, Katie can't remember how exactly they met; she could only remember that it happened on this day. Putting it aside she went into the school while still trying to figure out how to get back to her time.

Once inside her class, her teacher had her class introduce themselves to the whole classroom. After a few students introduced themselves, it was Katie's turn. She stood up, "Hello I'm Katie, I like cats, candy, and I hope to make some new friends here," she said before she sat back down.

"Thank you Katie," the teacher said before she looked down at her list, "Nate could you please introduce yourself."

At the call of his name Nate stood up to introduce himself, "Hello my name is Nate, I like dogs and I enjoy talking with others. I hope I get to know all of you."

As he sat back down Katie heard some of the students whisper behind her, "Is it me or does Nate seem a bit average."

"Yeah it's like there isn't anything special about him."

"Maybe that might change as the day goes by."

Katie was quite shocked to hear that some of the students think that Nate is average; sure she thought that but not anymore since she learned of his involvement in Yo-Kai. She couldn't help but feel sorry for calling Nate that when she knew that he didn't like it.

As the day went by Katie overheard more of the students call Nate average and during lunch she overheard some older kids calling him that. _"So this was when people started calling Nate average, if only they knew the truth about him."_ She thought to herself.

* * *

*In present time*

Nate, along with Whisper, Jibanyan, Frostina, and Sailornyan, have searched all of Springdale for Katie but still haven't found a trace of her. They even got the help of other Yo-Kai to search for her but all came with the same result.

"Where could she be?" Frostina asked.

"I'm nyot sure, I'm starting to get worried," Sailornyan said.

"We searched all of Springdale and still have no clue of Katie's whereabouts," Whisper said.

"This is exactly like when Jibanyan went missing after we had that fight about me calling him a pet," Nate said.

Hearing that caused Jibanyan to have a surprised face. "Hey Whisper let's check over there," he said trying to find an excuse for them to talk without the other's hearing.

"I still don't see her Jibanyan and didn't we already check here?" Whisper asked confused on what they were doing here.

"We did but there was something I needed to let you know and Nyate can't know about it," Jibanyan said which made the butler curious. "There's a chance that those two bad Yo-Kai are behind Katie's disappearance."

This shocked Whisper, "Are you sure?"

"Definitely, Nyate said this was like when I disappeared and that was because of them. Things aren't looking good here," Jibanyan said.

"So what should we do?" Whisper asked.

"There's nothing we can't do, it's up to Katie nyow. Whenever she is," Jibanyan said.

* * *

*In the past*

School ended and Katie was just leaving the school. As she was heading towards the gate she saw Nate waiting near the gate. _"Maybe I should introduce myself to him, even if I'm stuck as young me I might as well have him with me,"_ Katie thought. As she was heading towards Nate, she noticed a group of older kids heading towards him as well.

"So you're the one people been talking about, the one who's average," one of them said. Nate didn't say a thing which was a mistake on his part. "Hey I'm talking to you brat," he said as he shoved Nate down.

Katie was shocked what was happening to Nate right now. That was when she saw her dad coming and got an idea. She went up to him, "Daddy is that boy ok?" she asked in worry.

Her dad turned to what she was gesturing to and saw Nate in trouble, "Katie stay here I'm going to go get someone to help," he said as he left to find help.

Katie watched in horror as Nate was being tormented by the bullies. She couldn't stand watching this and to help somehow. She didn't even realize when she started to run towards them.

* * *

*In the depths of the Yo-Kai world*

"No, no, NO! If she meets the boy all of this will be for nothing!" The shadow shouted in anger.

"We shall stop her Motojime-sama," Kin and Gin said before they were stopped.

"No, you two have failed before, I shall be the one who stops her this time," the shadow said as he vanished.

* * *

When Katie finally realized what she was doing, the events that led to her meeting with Nate suddenly came back to her. It was just like what was happening right now, with Nate being bullied and her standing up for him.

Just when she was about to reach them, everything went dark and she couldn't move. "W-what's happening?" she asked in shock.

"Why!?" she heard a voice say. She then saw a shadow rise from nowhere and it towered her. "Why do you insist on helping this boy? After he didn't trust you to tell you about Casanuva."

Katie realized that it was right and remembered when Nate kept that a secret from her. "It also true that your so called friends aren't truly your friends to keep it a secret from you as well," the shadow added. Katie then remembered how Frostina didn't tell her as well and she was the one who told Nate to keep it a secret. "See, why bother with the boy after what he has done to you. Change your fate, turn away now and relive your life without this boy, without the Yo-Kai."

Katie realized that the shadow was right, she could just forget about Nate and live a new life without him. The more she thought about what he did, the more tempting it was. Just when she made up her mind she suddenly remembered all the good times she had with Nate, the time she enjoyed with him, and how it was something she didn't want to be a waste.

"No," she said quietly but it got the shadows attention.

"What," it hissed.

"I said no, I don't want to leave Nate. I l-, I love Nate and I don't to want to live a life without him!" Katie shouted. As she shouted that, everything started to crack around her.

The shadow looked in anger, "How is this possible, this can't be!" it shouted before it vanished. The dark realm she was in completely shattered and everything was back to normal. Katie continued heading towards Nate and the bullies.

"Just leave me alone," Nate said weakly.

"Or else what, your too average to stop us," one of the bullies said mockingly.

"Leave him alone!" Katie shouted as she stood between them.

"Ah that's sweet, you got your girlfriend protecting you," another bully said.

Katie blushed a bit but didn't let it get to her. "Hey what are you doing?!" somebody said. Katie turned and saw her teacher and her dad coming their way.

"Oh crud, let's book it guys," one of the said before they ran away.

"Katie are you ok?" Katie's dad asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Katie replied. She then turned towards Nate, "Hey are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm ok thanks. My name's Nate by the way," he said giving his hand to shake.

"I'm Katie, nice to meet you," she said while shaking his hand.

Her father looked at them with a smile, "Hey Nate why don't we take you home I'm sure your parents won't mind," he offered.

"Thanks," Nate said.

They were on their way to the car when Nate said something, "Hey Katie I like your pigtails, they look nice on you."

Katie blushed a deep red, "Oh uh, thank you Nate."

"But I think it would look cuter on you if you had it in a ponytail," Nate offered blushing a bit as well.

Katie blushed even harder when he said that and also realized why she changed hairstyle, because Nate said she would look better in a ponytail.

As she continued walking she felt that she wasn't moving any forward and was standing in place. She was confused even further when she saw Nate walk to the car with her younger self. She then saw that she was back to her normal age and was slowly rising into the sky and she was begun to light up. "What's going on now," was all she could say before she disappeared.

* * *

*In the present*

Nate was still looking for Katie along with the others, "Where could she be?" he asked.

"We searched all of Springdale and still haven't found her, I don't like this at all," Frostina said in worry.

They then heard a faint sound that was slowly getting closer, "Does anyone else hear that?" Jibanyan asked.

When it got close enough they heard the sound was coming from above them and when they looked up, they were shocked when they saw Katie falling from the sky. Everyone had wide-eyed expressions, "What the heck?! Frostina can you blow an ice wind to slow her fall?!"

"I'm on it," Frostina said as she blew an ice wind up towards Katie. When she was slow enough, Nate got below her to catch her, but she was still falling a bit fast that Nate fell to the ground when he caught her.

When they recovered, Nate helped Katie back up and the two were in a moment of silence before Nate said something, "Katie what happened, where were you?"

"I'm not sure, after I got mad at you Frostina tried to explain to me about Casanuva but then I was sent back when I was five years old," Katie replied.

Nate looked confused for a bit but he soon got over it. "Look Katie I'm sorry for not telling you about Casanuva, but Frostina knew him and if I tried to tell you about him then he would've made you think that I was jealous and you wouldn't believe me," Nate explained.

Katie gasped from what Nate told her and realized why Frostina told him to keep Casanuva a secret. She then looked down with a guilty face, "Nate I'm sorry for getting mad at you like that, I should've listened to you. I guess I'm not a great friend." She was trying to hold back tears.

"What no Katie don't say that, that isn't true you're an amazing friend, you shouldn't blame yourself. I'm just glad you're ok," Nate said trying to cheer her up.

She looked up at him, "Really?" Nate nodded. Smiling, Katie hugged Nate which caused him, and her as well, to go red. "Thank you Nate," she said before she released him and pecked his cheek.

"Well today has been an eventful day," Whisper stated.

"Yes it has, hopefully things will start to calm down now," Frostina said.

"I wouldny't be too sure about that," Jibanyan said to himself.

* * *

Zane looked at the two watch holders and smiled, "I'm glad that everything is alright between the two of them. Hey Sled," he said turning to the faceless Yo-Kai, "Did the others get my message?"

"Indeed, they are currently on their way Crafter Z," Sled informed his master.

"Good, we need their help. We may have won this battle, but the war has just begun and the enemy is going to make their next move very soon," Crafter Z said.

* * *

*In the depths of the Yo-Kai world*

"It seems I have underestimated these humans and I see when you two had trouble trying to get rid of their watches. You two are spared for now," the giant shadow said.

"Thank you, Motojime-sama," Kin and Gin said.

"However, we will need more help if we want to get rid of the watches, and I think I know just who," Motojime said before letting out another echoing cackle.

* * *

 **And this chapter is now over. Wow I am doing a lot of long chapters now for some reason. Ok time for the announcements, first off I want to state that I am currently doing a Yo-Kai Watch collab with my pal Pikatwig, the first chapter is already up and it's called "Operation: Katie Rescue." The title tells you all that there is to know so make sure to check it out.**

 **Next announcement, after thinking about it for a while and reading a guest review about it, I decided that I'm going to be doing another side-story called, "A Loner's Love," which explains what happens between Casanono and Sandi and how they're relationship begins to repair itself. The only problem is the order of how I update these stories, as of now I'm doing first Yo-Kai Journey, then A Loner's Love, and then Katie's New Friends. So it's going to take a while until you can see the next chapters to these stories.**

 **Also if you were to check my profile, I made a time line on what order my Yo-Kai Watch stories will be posted. I might give the summary on some of them but not all of them because I don't want to give spoilers to those that are a direct sqaual.**

 **Also I want to make one thing clear, I already knew that Blizzaria and Frostina are the same person in the anime but they will still be different people in this story just wanted to get that out.**

 **Ok so before we get to the review's reply I just want to state one thing, if you're a guest and you want to ask a question, please leave a name so it makes it easier to respond to you, with that said let's do this.**

 **MewLover27: That was a good guess but sorry, nope.**

 **Khalirendwe24: He'll make some more appearances soon.**

 **SuperSonicBros123: Thank you for understanding my problem with this argument my friend and I are having, I know it's a stupid argument but he just refuses to accept that.**

 **Skydragonknight57: I have a story for Yo-Kai Watch that is based on crossovers, just have to wait and see.**

 **Seventeenproductions: They'll be in here soon.**

 **Anon: Blizzaria will still have some features from the anime, but I will change her to make her better than how she is on the anime.**

 **Striker: Um ok, thanks for the compliment and I hope that these people didn't kill you.**

 **Autumn: They might appear here but will most likely appear in Katie's New Friends.**

 **AverageLOLOLOLOL: They'll get the Model Zero after this story but I have different plans for Katie when it comes to different watches.**

 **Florauto: Oh trust me; there will be plans for her and Blizzaria here.**

 **Ok I also want to say that the next few chapter will be taking a break from the main plot and focus on the more humorous parts of Yo-Kai Watch. So in other words they'll be filler chapters, but only two of them before we get back into the action.**

 **Also to answer a guest review on whether Azure Dragon and Frostail will be here, it's a probable maybe on that.**

 **Anyways, if you guys enjoyed please leave a review and a suggestion for the story. Thank you and stay alert for the next chapter.**


	16. The Return

**Hey everyone, I'm** _ **baaaack!**_

 **I am so sorry for the long absence of stories, for some reason I'm just not in the mood as I was before when writing these, but I am going to try to get back into these stories.**

 **So I said last chapter that I would be doing some filler chapters, but I think that was the main problem, that they didn't go with the plot and I didn't get in the mood to do them and I couldn't get them to work. So we're back in the main storyline, and this will be the final chapter before we get into the last arc of this story. So without further ado, enjoy.**

* * *

In the depths of the Yo-Kai World, the shadow was currently looking through her staff and was currently watching a human girl, but she didn't have a Yo-Kai Watch. The shadow was instead interested on the close feelings she holds towards Nate, "Interesting."

Kin and Gin then teleported into the room, "Motojime-sama, we have done your request."

"So have they accepted my offer," it said to the two.

"They did not give an immediate response, they wish to think it over," Kin said.

"Hmph, well while they ponder over my offer, I believe I have made a discovery that may prove useful," it said.

"What have you discovered?" Gin inquired.

"Behold," it said as it waved its staff over the murky water and it showed the girl it was watching earlier. "This human girl intrigues me, and while she doesn't have a watch she instead envies the relationship that the two watch holders hold."

"What do you plan to do with this girl?" Kin asked.

"Excellent question my loyal servant, allow me to explain."

* * *

*In the human world*

Lilly was currently in her room thinking about how to get together with Nate, "Think Lilly think, there has to be way to get him to like you."

But in the back of her mind, she was getting thoughts that her relationship was never meant to be. She began thinking this when she saw how close Nate was to Katie, and how she was the same towards him. She couldn't help but feel that she had no chance, "Do I even mean anything to him?"

"More than you think," she heard a voice answer.

She looked around her room for the source but found nothing, "Who's there."

She then saw everything become dark and a large shadow was starting to form in her room. She backed away in fear until she hit the wall.

"Do not be afraid, I am here to help," it said in a menacing tone.

"Who are you?" Lilly asked in a frail tone.

"Who I am is not important, what is important is why I am here," it answered, "And that is to help you."

"Help me with what?" She inquired.

"Help you win the heart of Nate Adams, there is more to this situation than you think," it replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Tell me Lilly, do you know why Nate adores Katie Forester instead of you?" it asked.

Lilly looked down with a depressed expression, "Probably because he likes her instead of me."

"It is because he is being forced to," the shadow stated.

This got Lilly's attention, "What do you mean he's being forced to do like her?"

"Look and you shall see," it said as it lowered its staff for Lilly to see in the orb.

What she saw was the watch that Katie has on her neck all the time. "Her watch?" she said confused.

"This is no ordinary watch Lilly; it's enchanted so that whoever wears it is loved by the one the wearer loves," the shadow informed.

"Enchanted, but that's impossible, there's no such thing as magic," Lilly said doubtfully.

"Yet there is a shadow in your room with a staff that just showed you her watch," it said in a know-it-all tone, "There is more to this world than you ever known."

Lilly was doubtful at first but the more she thought about it, all made sense to her. If Katie was using magic to have Nate fall for her, than Lilly has to stop it, "How do we stop her?"

The shadow grinned at her acceptance, "You must get the watch away from her, after you have it bring it to me and I'll destroy it, freeing Nate from the enchantment and he'll be yours."

"Ok but how do I get the watch from her; she has it on her neck all the time?" Lilly inquired.

"Take this," the shadow said as it gave Lilly a small stone.

"A stone... really?" she said doubtfully.

"Remember what I said, there is more to this world than you ever known," it said, "That stone will stop time long enough for you to get the watch and bring it to me."

"Stop time," she said amazed.

"You only have one chance Lilly, make it count," the shadow said as it started to melt into the floor and her room was back to normal.

She looked at the stone she held and gripped it with a determined face, "Just you wait Katie, I'll free Nate from your spell and he'll be mine."

* * *

*At the park*

Katie, along with Frostina as usual, was leaning back on a tree and relaxing. As she relaxed, she thought over about what's been going on for the past couple of days, with Casanuva and her being sent back in time.

"Wonder how things are going to get weirder from now on," she said to herself.

"Did you say something Katie?" Frostina asked.

"Nothing important, just thinking about what has happened lately," she replied.

"Oh yeah, things have been getting crazy," Frostina said.

"Yep, makes you wonder what else will happen," Katie said.

"In the world of Yo-Kai, anything can happen," Frostina informed.

"Well the good thing about it is that I'm getting closer with Nate," Katie said.

"It's only a matter of time until you two become a couple," Frostina informed.

"I hope so," Katie said as she blushed from the thought of her and Nate being a couple.

From the distance, Lilly was seen hiding behind a tree and was watching Katie, "Alright Katie, your trick ends now." She took out the stone and held it out in front of her expecting something to happen, but nothing.

"Um… activate… hocus pocus… abracadabra… bibbidi bobbidi boo?" she said but nothing happened, "Ugh this thing is broken, that shadow gave me a dud."

She threw the stone in the air in frustration, but then it started to shine brightly. Next thing she knew, Lilly saw the sky darken and she saw how everything froze. Leaves that had fallen were trapped in midair, Frisbees were stuck in midflight, and nobody moved like they were manikins.

"No way, it actually worked," she said shocked from what had happened. She looked up at the stone and saw that it was slowly cracking, "Oh no I better hurry."

She ran to where Katie was frozen at, "Your control on Nate ends now." She took the watch off her neck and was about to leave when she noticed that she still got time before the stone broke. "Oh I can't resist this," she grinned evilly as she took out a marker.

* * *

*1 minute later*

Finished with what she was doing, Lilly saw that the stone was almost about to break, "I got to go now." She was about to run when she saw something on the floor next to Katie.

She bent down and saw it was a coin that had a coin with a sailor suit on it, "What's this, it seems to go with this watch?" Looking back at the stone and seeing that it was about to break, she put the coin in her pocket and ran out of the park, just in time as the stone shattered.

Everything reverted back to normal and everything was unfrozen. Katie was still relaxing when she felt some weight off her neck. She looked and saw that her watch was gone.

"What the, Frostina the Yo-Kai Watch is gone!" she exclaimed.

"What?!" Frostina exclaimed before she was stunned from Katie's face, "Umm Katie."

"What is it?" Katie asked.

"Umm... there's something on your face," Frostina informed.

Confused, Katie took out a mirror and looked at it and looked in horror from what she saw. Her face was covered with marker drawing, including a mustache, a black eye, and even side burns.

"AAAHHHHHH!"

* * *

*With Lilly*

Lilly was just entering her house when she heard Katie's scream and she smirked, "Looks like she saw what I left." She went up to her room and was thinking of how soon she and Nate will be together. She then started to get impatient for the shadow to come, "Where is that shadow, I want this darn watch gone."

She laid on her bed waiting when the coin she got fell out of her pocket. She picked it up and inspected it, "What is this thing?" She looked at the watch and saw that there was a slot that seemed like a perfect size for the coin. "What happens if I put it in here?" She inquired as she was about to put the coin in the slot.

Just as she was about to, her room darkened and the shadow arose from her floor, "I see you have completed your task."

"It's about time you got here," Lilly stated.

"Apologies, but let us get to the task at hand," the shadow said as it raised its hand, "The watch."

Lilly was about to hand it the watch, when curiosity got the best of her, "Before we do that, can I ask something?"

"What?" the shadow said annoyed.

"You know about this watch right, then what does this coin have to do with it?" Lilly asked showing the coin.

The shadows eyes widened at the sight of the coin, "Where did you get that?"

"Katie had it and I took it when I grabbed the watch," Lilly informed, "What is it?"

The shadow had a worried expression, before it turned to a wicked grin, "I'm glad you got a hold of that Lilly, that coin is another magical item that Katie uses."

"It is?" Lilly asked.

"Katie didn't get a hand of this watch on her own, she had help," it said, "That coin calls upon of her helpers when it's inserted into the watch."

"If it calls on them, then why are you glad I got it?" she asked confused.

"Once Katie finds out the watch is gone, she'll find a way to contact them and get her a new watch, but since we have the ability to call them, we can make sure they don't help her again," it said.

"Ah I get you," Lilly said smiling as wickedly as the shadow, "So what do we do?"

"Insert the coin in the watch, and I'll deal with the rest," it said.

Lilly nodded as she got the watch ready, "Let's do this." She inserted the coin into the watch and was expecting something, but instead she got…

"Nuh-uh-uh," the watch said as nothing happened.

Lilly was confused from what had occurred, "Um… what's going on?"

The shadow was equally confused as it inspected the watch, and then it saw the problem. "You put the coin in the wrong way," it pointed out.

Lilly looked at the watch and saw the coin was placed upside down in the slot, "Oops, my bad." She took it out and put it back in the right way.

The watch started to glow as the arms began to spin.

 **Summoning, Charming!**

* * *

*With Katie*

After returning home and wiping the last of the marker off her face, Katie was in her room thinking about what happened to the Yo-Kai Watch. "How could it just disappear like that, one minute it's on me and the next it's not?"

"Something's not right; maybe it was a Yo-Kai that took it?" Frostina suggested.

"But wouldn't her watch glowed and alerted her?" Sailornyan inquired after joining in on the conversation.

"Hey Shadow, you got any ideas?" Katie asked.

There was no response and her closet was quiet.

"Guess he's not in a talking mood," Frostina concluded.

"Well I'll fix that, nyo crew member of mine is slacking off while the rest are busy," Sailornyan said as she headed towards the closet. She was about to open it before a pink vortex appeared above her.

"What is that?" Katie asked surprised.

"That's the vortex that calls us whenever you use our medals," Frostina explained, "But what's it doing here?"

Before anyone could say anything else, Sailornyan started to get sucked into it, "Nya what the, somebody help!"

Frostina grabbed her paw and tried to pull her away, only to get sucked in the vortex along with Sailornyan. The vortex disappeared, leaving Katie confused, "… what just happened?"

* * *

*With Lilly*

 **Alarming!**

 **Boom boom walla walla!**

 **Dance dance!**

 **Charming!**

 **Sailornyan?**

Sailornyan appeared from the watch, along with Frostina who was still holding her paw.

"Where are we?" Frostina asked.

Sailornyan looked around and saw the shadow which was glaring at them, "What in the world is that?!"

They backed away until they reached the bed. "What are these things?" Lilly asked, causing them to look up.

"Lilly?!" Frostina exclaimed.

Sailornyan was instead focused on what Lilly was holding, Katie's Yo-Kai Watch. "So you're the thief that stole the watch, I'll make you pay for stealing from my crew!" she exclaimed.

"Silence you pests!" the shadow exclaimed, "It is time that I take care of you." Its staff started to glow as it launched a dark beam at the two. While Sailornyan was freaking out, Frostina responded with creating an ice wall blocking the beam.

The wall shattered, causing ice shards to fly across the room and Lilly frantically moving to not get hit. "Think you can take care of them without trying to kill me in the process!"

"Do not talk to me in that tone human!" it exclaimed as it prepared another beam.

However, it was interrupted when Frostina fired ice shards at the shadow, "Sailornyan grab the watch and let's get out of here!"

"Right," Sailornyan nodded as it went for Lilly, "Give back that watch this inyastant!"

"Forget it, get you paws off it," Lilly said as she and Sailornyan started struggle for the watch.

The shadow fired another beam, which Frostina countered with another ice wall that shattered. Shards flew as one came near Lilly and it was close enough for her to scream and let go of the watch.

"Alright I got it, nyow let's get," Sailornyan said.

Frostina nodded as they got past the shadow and jumped out of the window. The shadow attempted to fire one last beam at the two, but it missed its target as they were long gone.

The shadow growled menacingly as it turned towards Lilly, "You lost the watch; it's your fault that they got away!"

"Me, you're the one who said to call them here!" she retorted.

"Do not patronize me human, it seems I must deal with this matter myself," it said as it sank into the floor and vanished.

Lilly huffed in frustration, "I can't believe I was this close to getting with Nate and it was taken from me, but now I know how Katie attracts him. Watch out Katie, because I know your secret."

* * *

*With Katie*

Five minutes passed after the vortex took Sailornyan and Frostina and Katie was just confused on what was going on. "I have no clue about any of this," she sighed.

As she said that, Sailornyan and Frostina barged into the room out of breath. "That… was… too close," Frostina said between breaths.

"Guys what happened to you two?" Katie asked.

"When we got sucked into that vortex, we arrived at Lilly's room," Sailornyan explained, "After that we just escaped some shadow trying to hurt us. Also we got this back." She took out the watch and handed it back to Katie.

"The Yo-Kai Watch, you mean Lilly had it?" Katie inquired putting it back on.

"Yeah, and she had helped, I got a bad feeling about this," Frostina said as the rest nodded in agreement.

* * *

*In the depths of the Yo-Kai World*

The shadow growled in anger at its failure, it had the chance to destroy the watch but instead chose to call upon the Yo-Kai to torture them for siding with the human. "I was so close, but I got cocky, I mustn't make that mistake again."

"Motojime-sama," Kin and Gin said as they entered the room.

"What is it?" it asked.

"They have responded to your offer," Gin said.

This interested the shadow, "And?"

"They accept," Kin answered.

The shadow grinned wickedly, "Excellent, then the time has come, soon victory shall be ours!" It cackled as it echoed the room.

* * *

*With Inaho*

Inaho was currently inspecting a board with line connecting to various pictures. "Just who are these two?"

Meanwhile, USApyon was laying on her bed in boredom, "Inaho we've been looking into those two for days and we haven't found anything about them. Let's just give up, it's pointless."

"Of course you would give up, but I'm not one to quit on a case," she said determined.

She then heard a knock coming from her door, "Who could that be?" she asked and she opened it. There was nobody there; instead there was a yellow folder with a note on it. She took the note and read it.

'Be careful when looking into these two, things are about to get much more weirder than what your used to. – Crafter Z'

"Who's Crafter Z?" she asked as she looked into the folder. Her eyes widened from the contents, "This is it, this is the breakthrough I need!"

"The breakthrough that _we_ need!" USApyon corrected.

"Oh no, you chose to give up, this is all for me, you dumb otter," she said.

"You little…" USApyon growled as he pressed the buttons on the side of his helmet. His helmet sealed up and was filled with black smoke, before two red eyes appeared.

 **VADER MODE!**

He grabbed his blaster and started to shoot rapidly in random directions, which Inaho frantically moved around to avoid getting hit.

"What did I do this time?!"

* * *

 **FINALLY DONE! This took way longer than it should've been but I'm finally finished! So glad that I'm back to writing this, hopefully I can finish this story before New Years.**

 **So after this chapter we are going to the final arc of this story, and I honestly have no idea how long that'll be, probably 3-4 chapters but who knows. So there isn't much to say, so let's just get to the reviews reply.**

 **Striker: Thanks for liking that chapter and glad to know your ok. I'll make sure to take care of them while you're at your meeting.**

 **Furno: She won't meet Nate's grandfather in this story but she will in another story have planned.**

 **Yo-kai4ever: The Infinite Inferno won't be in this story but in another one.**

 **Avian: A chapter for Eddie, while that may be interesting I don't have any plans for that. But Eddie is going to have a special role, you'll see soon.**

 **PokeMaster Zelda: It's coming soon.**

 **Theo1006: Sorry but no, I am not going to write that Yo-Kai in these stories ever.**

 **Godzillahero3: It is continued.**

 **MEOW: Ask and you shall receive.**

 **Well that's all for now. As always if you enjoyed please leave a review and a suggestion on what I should next.**

 **Sain'ofu… I'm working on a new outro.**


	17. Announcement

**Hey everyone, Muk854, here with not another chapter of Yo-Kai Journey, but an announcement. This probably goes against guidelines but I need to say it. I know it's been months since the last chapter, and you guys want to see it, but something about this story is getting to me.**

 **Now since this was my first story, of course there would be mistakes, the biggest one being me not thinking about what this goes in the canon timeline of Yo-Kai Watch. However, there was one mistake I made that's why I've taken so long on this story, and that's the inclusion of Crafter Z. Now I was still new to writing so when I saw this suggestion, I thought it would be a good idea, but the past few months have made me realize that, it wasn't.**

 **Now Crafter Z has only minorly appeared, but he's been in enough to be an important character. For the final arc he was going to help Nate, Katie, and even Inaho, but when I first thought of this story, he wasn't involved in it. Now I know some of these chapters weren't my idea, you guys suggested them and I made them work, but for this last one, that's where things get complicated.**

 **Now I can make Crafter Z work for these next chapters, but I honestly feel it won't be as good as it would be without him. But I already made him to important to just drop out. So this is where I come to you guys, the readers. Should I or should I not include Crafter Z in the last arc of this story?**

 **I feel like you guys would know better than me for this choice, so please tell me what I should do. Once I get enough feedback for me to decide, I'll get straight to work on the next chapter, so please help me on this.**

 **Sain'ofu**


	18. The Final Batlle Part 1

**Hey everyone, Muk854 here with the next chapter of Yo-Kai Journey. So last time I made an announcement I asked if you guys wanted Crafter Z in here. After looking what you guys said and thinking about it myself, the decision has been made… Crafter Z is staying. And I figured might as well since I made the choice to add him in here in the first place, so I might as well live up to that choice and finish it.**

 **Alright, so now that everything is out of the way, enjoy.**

* * *

The day started as any other, with kids leaving their homes in the mornings to get to school on time. Normally, students would just walk their way to school, but for a certain purplette, walking was not an option. Inaho was running as fast as she could toward the direction of the school, the folder that was given to her clutched close to her. Behind, USApyon was trying his best to keep up with her.

"Slow down Inaho,there's still plenty of time before school begins!" He exclaimed.

"Doesn't matter, we need to get this information to those two now," Inaho informed, "They need to know about these two."

"Well can we at least slow down a bit, I'm already exhausted," he said panting.

"Not my fault you're lazy and have low stamina," Inaho said.

"You little…" the Yo-Kai growled as he grew a tic mark on his head. He then pressed the buttons at the bottom of his helmet, causing his helmet to seal up and be filled with black smoke before two glaring, red eyes appeared.

 **VADER MODE!**

"... Well on the bright side I can get there faster," Inaho noted as she ran away from the rapidly shooting Yo-Kai.

* * *

At the school, Nate had already arrived and was waiting at the gate for Katie. The day before she told him to meet her at the gate cause there was something important that he needed to know about.

"Is it me, or is anyone else getting the case of déjà vu?" Whisper inquired.

"What are you talking about nyow?" Jibanyan asked.

"Katie tells Nate to wait for her cause there is something important she needed to tell him," Whisper explained, "This is just how it was before Lilly intervened."

Nate thought about what Whisper said and realised he was right, this is a lot like the first time Katie wanted to tell him something important, "Do you think she wants to tell me the same thing?"

"Possibly, it could be anything really," Whisper responded.

"Well we're about to find out, here she comes nyow," Jibanyan stated, pointing to Katie who was heading to them, with Frostina and Sailonryan following her.

Nate smiled when she came up to him, but noticed that Katie had an expression of worry, which unsettled him. "Katie, what's wrong?" he inquired.

"We got a problem, there's a chance Lilly knows about Yo-Kai," Katie replied.

Nate and his Yo-Kai were more than shocked from the information that she had just told them, "How does she know?"

Katie then explained to them what Frostina and Sailornyan told her, that Lilly was able to get her Yo-Kai watch and used it to summon the two Yo-Kai. Nate, Whisper and Jibanyan already looked worried, but it only grew worse when she told them about the dark being that was with Lilly.

"This is not good," Whisper said in worry.

"I know, Lilly knowing about Yo-Kai is bad enough, but what about that shadow that was with her, what could that be?" Nate asked.

"I think I may know the answer to that," they heard someone say. They turned to where it came from and saw that Inaho was there. "You two with me, now," she said.

"Wait what?" Katie asked before Inaho grabbed their arms and dragged them somewhere else, the Yo-Kai following them.

* * *

" **Kin, Gin, are they ready?"** the shadow asked it's two servants. Currently, it was on top of a building under construction and overlooked the city of Springdale.

"They are, Motojime-sama," Kin responded.

"They are waiting for your orders," Gin added.

" **Good, then the time has finally come,"** it said as it raised it's staff in the air, a dark aura surrounding it, " **It is time to act!"** It tapped the ground with the staff and a wave of dark energy was emitted from it as it went through the whole city.

"And what of the watch holder?" Kin asked.

" **As long as they have those accursed watches, they could pose a threat,"** it stated before turning to the two, " **This is what I want you two to do."**

* * *

"Was there a reason you dragged us away from the front of the school?" Nate asked when Inaho finally stopped dragging him and Katie.

"What I'm about to tell you two is serious," Inaho explained, "If those two found out that we know this, then it won't be good."

"Wait, you mean you found out who they are?" Katie inquired.

"Not exactly, but clearly someone else does," Inaho said as she pulled out the folder, "Somebody gave this to me, and in it contains the information that we were searching for."

She handed the two the folder so they could see it's contents. Nate opened the folder and was shocked what he saw in it. The folder contained various images of the two Yo-Kai, some dating to fifty years ago, along with other images of some shadowy beings, and a dark figure they presumed was the leader. There were some written notes on them, which Nate took and read out loud.

"These two are Kin and Gin, twin sisters and top elites of the evil Yo-Kai tribe called the Kaima. While the extent of their powers are still unknown, they can manipulate time, as well as send others back in time, even to when they were alive in the case of a Yo-Kai. They can even enhance other Yo-Kai, making them stronger, but they are in their control."

"Well that explains what happened to the three Onis when they attacked," Katie said.

"The Kaima, there's actually another Yo-Kai tribe that are evil?" Nate said questionably.

"Yo-Kai isn't really the correct term for them," Inaho replied as she grabbed another note from the folder, "Listen to this, 'Though the Kaima are listed as a Yo-Kai tribe, the majority of them aren't real Yo-Kai, most of them are Yo-Kai that were created by the leader. The only true Yo-Kai are the leader and the elites.'"

"A whole tribe made out of artificial Yo-Kai, unbelievable," Whisper said stunned.

"Hey is there anything here about their leader, judging but what we're hearing about the Kaima, their leader must be serious," Frostina said.

"Just this little bit right here," Katie answered as she pulled out another note and started to read it, "'While I don't have much information about the leader, one thing is for certain, they despise humanity, and will stop at nothing to destroy it.'"

That last note was enough to have everyone freeze in fear. Hearing about a tribe like this is bad enough, but hearing that they plan on destroying humanity was horrifying to them.

"This is nyot good," Jibanyan said in worry.

"I'll say, a Yo-Kai that wants to destroy humanity, that's just wicked," Nate said.

"What do you think they're planning now, after all that they done recently they must be planning something," Katie said in worry.

"I don't know, but it cannot be good," Inaho said.

"Um, guys," Sailornyan said nervously, getting their attention, "What is that?" She pointed up at the sky, where the dark energy wave was flowing above them. It passed by them, but the sky turned dark, similar to Terror Time.

"What just happened?" Nate asked

"Looks like the Kaima started to make their move," Inaho said.

"What did they do?" Katie asked

They walked back to the school to see if everything was ok, and they were relieved when it was still in one piece. When they passed through the gates, however, they saw what was going on. Nothing. Literally nothing was happening, students were frozen in mid-walk, like time had stopped for everything.

"What on Earth?" Nate inquired shockingly.

"Did the Kaima do this?" Katie asked.

"Probably, we know they have powers over time," Inaho said, waving her hand in front of a frozen student's face, "And this is definitely some sort of stasis."

"Then why weren't we frozen as well?" Nate inquired.

"Because it was our choice," they heard two voices say in synch. Before the watch holders, Kin and Gin suddenly appeared.

"It's you two," Jibanyan growled.

"Indeed it is, about time we meet formally," Gin smirked.

"What are you planning freezing the whole school?" Nate inquired.

"If you paid more attention, it's not just this school," Kin replied, "All of Springdale is frozen in time."

"Why would you do this?" Katie asked.

"So there would be no interruptions, for the time for your downfall has come," Kin said. Both her and Gin unleashed chains of dark energy that grabbed all of the Yo-Kai and tied them up.

"What the, release us!" USApyon exclaimed.

"Talk is meaningless, so don't waste your breath," Gin said, before she made the Yo-Kai vanish.

"What did you do with them?" Nate asked angrily.

"If you wish to save your Yo-Kai friends…" Kin started.

"Then find us and get them yourselves," Gin finished before the two of them vanished.

A moment of silence passed as the three were still processing what had just occurred. Nate was the first to speak, "Now what, we don't know where they're at."

"Inaho, did that folder say anything on where they might've taken our Yo-Kai?" Katie inquired.

"No, I have no idea where they could be," Inaho replied.

"I believe I might know where they are," someone informed. The three turned to where it came from and were shocked to see that Zane was the one who spoke, and that he was still able to move.

"Zane, what do you mean you know?" Nate inquired.

"I know where Kin and Gin took your friends," Zane replied.

"Wait, how do you know who they are?" Katie inquired.

"I know everything about them, afterall, I was the one who gave Inaho the folder," he said, shocking the three.

"Wait, so you're Crafter Z?" Inaho asked.

Zane simply responded by showing his wrist, which had a red Yo-Kai Watch on it, making the other three gasp. "I also know about the Yo-Kai, which was how I knew about you three, some of my friends know about you," he explained, "But now isn't the time for proper introductions, as I'm sure you already know about what's going on."

"So, where are the Kaima now?" Nate asked.

"In the construction zone, for some reason they decided to make that place their area of operations," Crafter Z explained, "If you want to rescue not just your friends, but possibly the world as well, then follow me." Zane started to walk away. The three watch holders, already making their decision followed him.

* * *

The Yo-Kai that were just taken were hanging on a steel beam as the giant shadow glared at them. " **This is good, with you here the watch holders will come for you, where they'll be utterly destroyed,"** it said wickedly.

"Hey you better let us go now, cause you don't want to see me when I'm mad," USApyon growled.

" **Silence you pest."**

USApyon grew a tic mark and tried to reach for the buttons on his helmet, which only succeeded in swinging their hanging prison.

"Hey watch it, nyo nyeed to make this a moving prison," Sailornyan glared at USApyon.

"Whisper, can't you just go through these?" Jibanyan inquired.

"Don't you think already tried, this energy makes this impossable," Whisper replied.

The shadow turned to Kin and Gin, who were kneeling before it. " **Are the others prepared for when the watch holders come?"**

"Yes Motojime-sama, they are ready," the two replied.

" **Good, for now, let us set up some entertainment for our guests."**

* * *

Crafter Z led the three to the construction zone where the Kaima would be. "Alright, I should warn you now that chances are there will be a ton of Kaima there, so if you want to turn back now is your chance," he explained

"No way, we aren't leaving our friends with those monsters," Nate said boldly.

"Besides, if we don't stop them now, then who knows what will happen," Katie added.

"Plus we get to be in a battle against evil forces, how cool is that!" Inaho exclaimed joyfully, making everyone sweat drop.

"Right… anyways if this is what you three want, then let's go," he said as they walked in.

As soon as they walked in, they saw the Yo-Kai hanging above them.

"Guys we're here!" Katie exclaimed.

"Katie, get out of here, it's a trap!" Frostina warned

As soon as she said that, the four watch holders were surrounded by various Kaima. Some were dark humanoids, others were small, flame-shaped creatures, and others were levitating snake-like creatures.

" **Hahaha, welcome watch holders, to your doom!"** the shadow exclaimed as it appeared, cackling loudly.

"Guess we're calling in for help," Nate said as he took out a medal, "Crafter Z, you have Yo-Kai friends too right?"

"I do, but I can't summon them now, you guys have to use your friends for now," Crafter Z responded.

"Whatever you say," Inaho said as she took out a medal, as well as Katie.

"Come on out my friend, calling Venoct! Yo-Kai Medal, do your thing!"

 **Summoning, Slippery!**

 **Trippery!**

 **Gippery!**

 **Slimey whimey do,**

 **Slippery!**

 **Venoct**

"Let's go my friend! Come on out, Goldenyan!"

 **Summoning, Tough!**

 **Gruff stuff!**

 **Rough bluff!**

 **Red band, jacket stand, bling bang,**

 **Tough!**

 **Goldenyan**

"Come on out my friend, calling Blizzaria! Yo-Kai Medal, set on!"

 **Summoning, Charming!**

 **Alarming!**

 **Boom boom walla walla!**

 **Dance dance!**

 **Charming!**

 **Blizzaria**

The three Yo-Kai that were just summoned took in their surroundings, and immediately knew what was going on. Without hesitation, they sprung into battle against the Kaima footsoldiers.

Venoct jumped onto a steel beam as two of the humanoid Kaima jumped toward him. He jumped back to avoid their attack and his scarves bit them both before flinging them away. A snake Kaima charged behind him, but Venoct turned and punched it right in the face. The Kaima staggered back, only for Venoct to grab it's tail and throw it at some of the flame Kaima that were heading towards him. Two more humanoid Kaima appeared on each side of Venoct, which soon led to a flurry of punch and kicks, while Venoct was dodging the both of them. Eventually, he grabbed both of their wrists and used them to punch each other before spin kicking them away.

Goldenyan was flying through the construction zone as she had some snake Kaima following her. As she flew, her scanner searched for anything that might be of advantage to her. It then highlighted on some beams stacked ontop of eachother on a wooden floor. She flew under the floor and launched a rocket fist at one of the wooden beams holding the floor, causing it to collapse and the steel beams crushed the Kaima. She landed only for a swarm of Kaima to charge at her. Her paw flipped open to reveal the cannon before firing and blasting them away.

Blizzaria found herself surrounded by various Kaima, which then all jumped towards her. However, she only smirked before letting out a blizzard which froze them all solid. Some snake Kaima flew at her, only to be taken down by ice shards she fired. A flame Kaima got behind her, but as soon as it touched her, it was frozen solid.

"Hey since you're taking all of those guys down easily, think you can help us!" Sailornyan shouted.

"I got it," Blizzaria said as she launched an ice shard at the chain hanging them. It broke and the five Yo-Kai were released from their chain prison. They landed safely, or float safely in the case of Frostina and Whisper.

"Thanks for the help sis," Frostina thanked.

"Not a problem little sis," Blizzaria said.

"Motojime-sama, it seems the odds weren't in our favor this round," Gin said as now most of the Kaima were gone and the five Yo-Kai were now freed.

"It's over, we stopped your plans," Nate said.

Expecting a surrender from them, everyone was confused when they heard the Shadow laugh evilly. " **You think you won, fools!"** it exclaimed, " **This is merely the beginning, for you see, we had acquired assistance in order to defeat you pitiful humans!"**

"What do you mean assistance?" Katie asked.

"They means us," a voice said, one that was all too familiar to Venoct.

"It can't be," he said.

From behind the Shadow, a giant Yo-Kai walked forward. The Yo-Kai resembled Jibanyan a lot, except it was more humanoid, more muscular, and had on a belt filled with sticks of dynamite. On the other side of the Shadow, another giant Yo-Kai walked forward. This one resembling Komasan, but more bulky, with huge arms that could crush anything, and blue chest fur.

"Rubeus J and Hardy Hound!" Venoct exclaimed.

"Yes indeed child, we are now with the Wicked," Rubeus J smirked.

"When we were told of their plan on destroying humanity, we of course joined," Hardy Hound added.

" **But they are not the only ones who agreed to help,"** the Shadow added.

Soon, everyone felt the ground beginning to shake immensely.

"What's happening?" Inaho asked.

"Oh dear," Crafter Z said in realization, "Now I know why they went here."

Soon, a gigantic Yo-Kai loomed over everyone, the only thing being visible was it's face. It's face was mostly pale, with the exception of wispy red hair, purple lines, and a huge, blue x-shaped scar on it's forehead. It opened his eyes, revealing them to be black with red pupils.

"MASSSIFACCCE!" it exclaimed loudly, causing the humans and the Yo-Kai to cover their ears.

" **Now watch holders behold,"** the shadow said, " **For this, will truly be your end!"**

Everyone just looked on in fear, now seeing that they were up against more than they thought.

* * *

 **And finally, this chapter is done!**

 **So, what excuse do I have for this being delayed, nothing. I have no excuse, just pure laziness. Sure I did go on some trips, but after those I had plenty of time to do this story, which I didn't for some reason. Sad thing is, this was the only chapter I could do for all of summer vacation. Yeah, I'm going back to school tomorrow.**

 **Anyways, even though this was due for so long, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. So yeah, Crafter Z is here, the choice has been made and now I just have to go through with it. But you know, there's still that feeling in me saying this story could be so much better, so I have an announcement. At some time in the future, when this story is done, I plan on doing a rewrite on Yo-Kai Journey. Yes a new version of this story, with no mistakes like here.**

 **Speaking of which, I have already messed up with this whole story canonically, I mean Inaho is using a regular Yo-Kai watch instead of the Yo-Kai Watch U.**

 **Anyways, let me clear up a few things, a lot of people have been saying how the Kaima are here, well in this universe I'm having the Kaima encounter the watch holders before the event of the movie. Why, you'll see later. Speaking of which, I'm using the term Kaima instead of Wicked since in this story I already used Kaima since this was before the english names were revealed.**

 **So yeah, this is finally done, hope you all enjoyed and I will try to be faster with this updates now.**

 **Sain'ofu.**


	19. Author's Note

Hey everyone, muk854 here, not with another chapter, but with an update of what's going on.

First off I want to say I'm sorry that I hadn't done anything for a long time, I've been busy with school and personal things that I haven't worked on my stories. But I want to make it clear that I haven't stopped doing them, I do work on my stories from time to time, but I can't put as much effort into them as before.

As for Yo-Kai Journey, if I were to make an estimate, I would say that I'm about 25% complete with the next chapter. I do intend to finish it, and I should get more motivation after the final battle arc of this story.

So I just wanted to make this update to tell what's been happening, and hopefully the next time I do something it'll be the next chapter.

Sain'ofu.


	20. Final Update (Moving On)

**Hey everyone, Muk854 here, with another update, the final one. Ok so I have been trying to do the next chapter of Yo-Kai Journey, but I just can't. Every time I work on it, it never feels right and I'm constantly doing parts over again, and I'm nowhere near done with it. The mistakes I had made on it has really affected it, I just lost my motivation for it, so I made a decision. Yo-Kai Journey is discontinued.**

 **Well, at least this version is. I am actually going to be doing a new version of Yo-Kai Journey, better than this one and with no mistakes. It'll be just how I wanted this story to be, with some improvements and changes compared to this one.**

 **The first chapter of the New Yo-Kai Journey is already done and will be up first thing tomorrow, so keep an eye out for it. I am sorry if you were looking forward to the conclusion of this version, but trust me, I'll make sure the new version is worth it.**

 **Sain'ofu.**


End file.
